The vamperic tears of a human girl
by WolvenAssassin
Summary: The vamperic breed has been mutated after the creation of the SEED gene, Cagalli, Athrun and Kira get kidnapped. Lacus transforms Kira, thus Redemption (his SEED gene form) is created. Who are the other 3 and who is behind it? (lol I hate summaries love you guys plz read and review.) . . . AxC and KxL . . . T for language later on. This is the first book of The Vamperics series.
1. 1The begining

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Hi guys .. .. .. Here's my new gundam seed project, I hope you enjoy it. Spelling is horrible please excuse it. It actually came to me as a dream but as soon as it struck I knew I had to start writing it immediately. Please review if you think it's any good. Geez I'm nervous, tomorrow is my last school day ever, it feels like I'm choking hehe. Anyway here you go, please let me know if it's any good, at all. LOVE YAH.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam SEED at all.**

**Chapter: The Beginning**

Cagalli stood silently in front of an open grave. Silent tears rivering over her cheeks. At her side was her ever-loving Twin brother Kira. Kira mearly came to support his beloved little sister since Uzumi wasn't anything to him. On Cagalli's other side stood Athrun, who was her life long friend and who always protected her. Athrun stood holding her hand, the man he knew his entire life has been murdered. Cagalli silently shivered as they slowly started filling the grave. Soft pattering of cloudily tears, mourned the loss. Cagalli looked up tears mixing with the rain, cleansing her.

"Athrun . . . Kira . . ." She whispered shakily.

"Yes?" The answered in unison.

Cagalli smiled softly. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with -" Kira was interrupted when she spoke up.

"Athrun, will come with me."

Athrun's eyes widened in shock, never before has she ever picked him above Kira. "I will come with you Princess."

Kira softly smiled. "As you wish sister, I'll stay here, so be sure to return to this spot after 20 minutes."

"No, I'm going to Athrun's for the night, so he'll take me home." Cagalli softy answered giving Kira a look only he understood.

Once again Athrun Found himself Shocked at the scene playing out in front of him.

"Athrun let's go." Cagalli said turning away from the now understanding Kira.

"Ok, Princess."

"Stop calling me that Father choose Shinn as the new ruler." Cagalli's voice held no trace of anger. "You see, Athrun I never wanted to be the princess or take over and my father knew that. So I decided that Shinn was best suited."

Athrun smiled. "You were always like this Princess, But no matter what you say or do I will only call you Princess since that's what you are."

Cagalli grinned at that, she knew he'd never stop calling her that. Athrun looked back, Kira had left the grave-sight, but they were too far away to see if they were still closing the grave. Once again the rain fluttered down, Athrun turned his head towards Cagalli.

"Hey, you okay Princess?" Athrun asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be ok." Cagalli smiled, mentally cursing the rain. Every time Cagalli cried it for some reason started raining. Even the raining still came Naturally as it always does it also rains when she's crying.

Athrun put a protective arm around her. He hated seeing her crying, he wants to protect her, but no matter how hard he tried he could never protect her from being hurt by losing someone she loved.

Athrun sighed turning towards her. "Where are we going?" He ask even though he knew exactly where they were headed.

"To the mountain." She answered softly.

"O . . . Lets have a race?" Athrun said trying to perk her interest.

"In a dress and heals?" She questioned.

"Yeah . . . About that, let me help." Athrun Bent down and ripped the long gown into a movable mini. He took her Shoes, and ripped the sleeves off. "See?"

"Athrun I admire your thinking these days." Cagalli smiled, Athrun knew how much she hated these stuffy gowns. Normally she'd borrow a T-shirt from him or Kira and whip on a jean.

"Ready Princess?" Athrun asked smiling.

"Aren't you behind already." Cagalli asked now a ways in front of him.

"Hey ! That's cheating Princess!" Athrun yelled speeding off.

They happily raced each other, through the forest, then the stream and finally they reached the mountain.

"I won." Athrun boasted no where near out of breath.

"It's not over yet." Cagalli smiled as she pointed to the trail.

Athrun chuckled as the started on the trail. They curved and swirled as the path snaked through the mounted. Cagalli looked around images of her and Athrun growing up together suddenly flashed before her making her smile.

"Cagalli watch-" Athrun yelled but before he could say anything Cagalli gracefully dodged the steep slope by snaking around the corner.

They continued on a few minutes longer till they reach the peak. A small hangover was made streaking over the vast emptiness underneath.

"I won." Cagalli labelled proudly.

"You got lucky." He teased, since he was always the one who won.

Cagalli went to stand on the edge of the hangover gracing out onto the belittled kingdom of Orb. Tears suddenly pierced her eyes. "Athrun . . . W-what will I do now?" Her voice shook as she tried to fight off the tears.

Athrun sighed and walked towards her. The sky had been grey all day, reflecting her sadness perfectly. "Princess, you'll be Ok, I'm still here and so is Kira, We will never leave your side." Athrun hugged Cagalli against him, playing with her Long Blond hair.

Tears slowly began to fall, right here is where she wanted to be, never again will she let someone she cared about out of her sight. The tears hardened and so did the gushing rain. The thunder muffled her crying screams. Athrun tightened his hold on her tears slowly flowed as the intense sadness overcame him, never again would he let her cry, this will be the last day ever. _'I __**will **__become __**stronger'**_ their thoughts synchronized forming a solid vow.

The tears finally started drying up after a few hours. Cagalli's violent shaking calmed. The storm started fading and the sky cleared. She would not ever cry over someone she had lost she would become stronger. The dull afternoon sun brightened the vastness below them. Cagalli looked up a smile beaming as she stared at her best friend.

"I want ice-cream." Cagalli said out of no-where.

Athrun burst out in laughter. "At 5 p.m. ?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Yes!" Cagalli answered cheerfully.

"Very well, let's go home then." Athrun said as he let her go, getting up.

Athrun held her hand out towards her. She smiled taking it as they slowly started walking back.

. . . around 7 p.m. . . .

Athrun and Cagalli finally reached his house. Athrun lived alone since both his parents were killed in the ZAFT war, when he was 16. The now 20-year-old finally got his door open and walked in. Athrun stopped Cagalli from entering as he saw a shadow moving towards them. He switched on the lights, but before it enlightened the scene the shadow vanished leaving Athrun to believe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He ignored it and let Cagalli enter.

"You should go take a bath, you can borrow some of my cloths for tonight, although I think some of your cloths are still here." Athrun said as he went to the Kitchen.

"Thank you Athrun." Cagalli said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Athrun took out 2 bowls and 2 spoons from the cupboard. He gentle placed it on the counter before he walked to the fridge to take out the triple chocolate Ice-cream (Cagalli's Favourite) and placing it on the counter. Athrun walked towards the bathroom, opening it softly but not popping his head in.

"You ok in there Princess?" He asked gently

"Yes, thank you. Did you need something? You can come in I'll cover up." Cagalli replied softly.

"No, that's ok. Just wanted to make sure you're ok." Athrun said as he clicked the door closed again.

Athrun stared towards the kitchen when an unknown note caught his eye on the coffee table. He walked over scanning it.

_We have watched you.  
The maturity finally  
Created you. Now  
We find need of you both.  
And shall collect  
Our budding rose.  
Stronger than the sun  
Unbound by the weaker night  
You shall become ours.  
Weapons of day and night_

Athrun frowned in confusion. He stuffed the note into his pocket and went back to the Kitchen. He was not in the mood for riddles tonight, Athrun started scooping in the Ice-cream into the bowls. Unaware of the loomey shadow behind him. The shadow leaped gripping him around he throat.

"Cagalli! Must you always do that!" He scolded receiving a flinch from her.

"Sorry." She muttered shocked that he'd get this angry at him, when something clicked. "You called me Cagalli!" She gasped in mock surprise.

"Yes I did since I almost wanted to kill you." Athrun muttered angrily.

Cagalli sighed. "I'm sorry." She went to sit on the couch in front of the T.V.

**CLICK**

"What are we watching tonight Athrun?" Cagalli asked flicking through the channels.

"Something that won't make you cry would be good." He teased.

"Whatever, hmmm . . ."

"What?"

"Silent Hill's on, Can we watch it?"

"Nightmares?"

"I'll sleep in your bed then tonight."

"Fine"

Cagalli Flicked onto the movie. "Lucky, it just started." She announced as Athrun handed her a bowl of ice-cream.

"Want to snuggle up to me like you usually do?" Athrun ask looking at the happy girl next to him.

"Maybe later Athrun." She answered eyes glued to the screen.

"OK, then."

. . . 10 minutes late . . .

Athrun found the movie boring and predictable, but at the same time something intrigued him, what it was he did not know yet. Turning to see the young blond. He smiled at the sight, she was glued and scared. He moved over putting is arm protectively around her.

"Kyaaa!"

"Princess calm down, it's just me."

"NO! . . . A shadow . . . I can sense someone." Cagalli said looking around.

Athrun knew she somehow always knew when something bad is on its way, but wrote it off since it would've been the effect of the movie.

"Come on, off to bed, this movie is messing with you." Athrun ordered.

"Yeah, I guess your right." she grunted unhappily. She said goodnight, glanced back as the window uncomfortably then walked off to bed.

Athrun sighed, sluggishly he flicked of the T.V. took the two empty bowls to the sink. Fulling it with water. And washing the dishes. He finished it off then went to lock the doors and windows, before he slugged off to bed. Once in his room he looked at his bulging bed, a few whimpers drifting his way. _'So she did get into my bed after al. Geez if it were any normal person they'd say this is crazy and sick, but to me and Kira this is normal. Ever since the nightmares started she had been sleeping in our bed.'_ Athrun's train off thought drifted off as his bed started calling him. He got in and laid back down glancing over to Cagalli to make sure she's ok before drifting off.

. . . 2 a.m . . .

Cagalli woke up screaming for Athrun panicked. Athrun jumped up defensively.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"I . . .I . . ." Her words were swallowed by the hardening breath.

"It's ok." Athrun comforted.

"I . . . They took you . . . They took you away from me." Her voice shook. Her head pounded, screaming she grabbed it.

"Cagalli . . . Princess, calm down no-one will take me away from you . . . If they try I'd kill 'em all." He said rubbing her back softly.

"Promise?" She asked as she started calming down.

"I promise." Athrun said softly.

Athrun laid back down staring at the ceiling. Cagalli turned to him, slowly laying back down, but this time with her head on his chest. He smiled unknowingly and wrapped his muscular arm around her, holding her tight as if protecting her and keeping her from being taken away. _'That's the worst one yet. I've never seen her like this.'_ Athrun thought not being able to fall back asleep. He'd had to talk to Kira. That note was starting to bother him rezitting the note over and over.

_We have watched you.  
The maturity finally  
Created you. Now  
We find need of you both.  
And shall collect  
Our budding rose.  
Stronger than the sun  
Unbound by the weaker night  
You shall become ours.  
Weapons of day and night_

_'Weapons . . . Created . . . Watched you . . . Become ours . . . What the hell did they mean? Who the hell are they!? And who were they talking about, him and Kira or him and Cagalli?!' _Athrun's thoughts kept going at him, but still found no answers. He looked at Cagalli, now fast asleep on his chest. He smiled softly, before his expression hardened again. _'Princess what scared you so much earlier?'_ The last thought rang in his ears. Sweating as something started bothering him. Something was wrong and he needed to get to the bottom of it, he has never seen Cagalli like that and from what he could tell neither have Kira since he never mentioned it. Cagalli's whimpering ruthlessly pulled him back to reality, she started shaking lightly, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks wetting his chest, soft thundering mumbled outside before slowly morning as well. He tightened his grip on her as if she was going to be stripped away from him. She continued her unannounced crying but calmed down. Athrun relaxed a little when a shadow moved in the darkness again before moving to only dreams.

. . . Underground . . .

"Sir." Came a voice from the dark shadows.

"I assume you found them?" A shadow replied.

"Yes, but we can't get to them. The team and I thought we might need to Involve the brother, otherwise they won't co-operate." The darkness replied shadily.

"Do as you see fit." The shadow said turning away and walking off.

"As you wish." Red eyes pierced the darkness as it started after its master.

. . . To be continued . . .

**Freaky what the hell is going on in this Kingdom!? Cry = Rain , Rhymes = Sorry I'm absolutely no good at being very scary . . . LOL Love you guys**


	2. 2Kira, Where are you?

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Scariest day of my life . . . Sorry anyway any comment on this story please review or PM me which ever one you like, spelling.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1 U_U**

**Chapter: Kira, Where are you!**

Cagalli woke up unwillingly, staring around the empty room. Memories of the dream popped back in her head plaguing her. A sudden fear took control.

"Athrun!?" Her voice shuddered at the thought panic contaminating her voice.

Athrun ran into room eyes wide. "What's wrong."

Cagalli snuffled keep her tears down as it windowed in her Amber eyes. His emeralds softened a little bit. "What happened Princess?"

"I thought you were gone, I'm sorry." Her voice studdred a little.

Athrun smiled walking over to her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reached out slowly and patted her head. "I told you didn't I? I would never leave you alone."

Cagalli blushed refusing to look at him. "Athrun don't leave please?"

"But you should get dressed" He said refusing to show his blush.

"Then turn around but don't leave me alone." Her voice pleaded in addition to her bloody red blush.

Athrun said nothing just blushingly nodded. Cagalli radiated a smile Athrun has never seen before. He smiled sheepishly. Something suddenly slapped him as he realized it was Cagalli. He shook his head slowly washing it from his mind.

"Athrun?" She asked confused at his sudden actions.

"It's nothing, get dressed I'll turn away." He countered swiftly.

"Uh . . O-ok." She whispered as she got up, getting dressed.

Cagalli pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Athrun's T-shirts.

"Athrun, I'm done now." She whispered,

"Ok." Athrun turned around slowly, his eyes widening at the beautiful girl in front of him. He blushed slightly averting his gaze from her.

"What?" She asked the confusion back in her honey like voice.

"Nothing. Need help with your hair?" He offered silently.

"Yes please." Her long hair hung tauntingly behind her back as he slowly walked over. Taking the brush he gently began combing it out. _'So soft . . .' _Athrun's thoughts made themselves heard.

"There you go Princess." He said smiling satisfactory at his well done job.

Cagalli smiled bringing it into a high-pony before turning around to face her helper. She crept closer, his eyes slightly widening. Cagalli smiled giving him a peck on the cheek before heading out the room to the bathroom. Athrun touched his cheek blushing, Emeralds erupting with mixed emotions.

Athrun exited the room as he went to make breakfast.

Cagalli tripled out the bathroom singing softly. Athrun smiled at that as she got closer.

"You have a good voice Princess." He teased._ 'you really do.'_ his mind made its own contradiction to the comment. Athrun frowned at himself as he continued with the breakfast.

"Shut up Athrun. I'm going to call Kira and hear what he's up to." Cagalli replied pulling out her phone. Athrun nodded automatically. Cagalli stepped out onto the back porch, the soft breeze tickling her with windily kisses. Athrun continued, pausing a momentarily as he tried to mix tastes, trying to figure out what would be best. Actually only thing he could make was breakfast, Cagalli taught him a while back when he had top adjust to the life of a lonesome teen, usually she was here and made Lunch and Dinner, but when she wasn't she made sure Kira delivered his 'Take away' of sorts each night. His mind kept pondering on what to mix together when a loud scream pulled him back to reality. Athrun sprinted to where Cagalli stood. Eyes wide in shock.

"What's wrong?" He asked still wide-eyed.

"Nothing, Kira just isn't answering and . . ." Her voice turned soft, barely hearable as Athrun strained to hear her better she continued. "I kinda got a splinter." Cagalli turned tomato as Athrun started into a laughing fit at her 'problem'.

"Come on, We'll go to him later, right now I'm completely stuck with breakfast." Athrun said scratching the back of his head in defeat.

Cagalli giggled. "Come on I'll continue you just . . . Uh . . . Wait I guess?"

Athrun sighed following her in. Cagalli strolled the short distance to the mess, and continued to mix and match and all those cheffy things Athrun had no idea how to do. The soft morning light embraced Cagalli's small figure. This of cause got the Midnight blue-haired man to stare. _'Something's different.'_ Athrun continued to eye the Princess in front of him._ 'Her hair's longer? . . . No, No that's not it.'_ The enlightened figure turned slightly. Athrun stared at her again, trying hard to figure out what changed. His eyes stopped at the twin paradise and he blushed as the realization struck him. _'She's all grown up now . . .'_ He averted his gaze quickly as she turned to him and smiled. _'Dangardnet, why can't he stop looking at her, her figure . . . It's . . . So . . . Stop it Kira will kill you if you fall for her! . . .Yeah but she's attractive . . . And fully developed now . . . How can I not- . . . Pervert! . . . I am not! . . .Are to! . . .Am no-' _ Athrun got pulled back to reality as something irritably shook in front of his eyes.

"A-T-H-R-U-N Z-A-L-A" Cagalli yelled out at the lost in thought guy in front of her.

"What?" He asked, a little harsher than he meant it.

Cagalli frowned angrily. "Your food ! Idiot!." She huffed surpently.

"Sorry Princess." Athrun said taking the plate from her hand, before walking to the couch to eat.

Cagalli sighed. _'Sometimes I really don't get you!'_ Her mind mumbled irritably. Cagalli turned, taking her plate before she joined him. The taunting silence was deafening and stiff. Athrun continued his inner insanity pleas and Cagalli chased away the irritable flies zooming around her food.

"YUMMY!" Cagalli jumped as the closet insanitist next to her exclaimed.

"Don't do that." She huffed.

"Sorry, Princess it just . . . TASTE'S AMAZING." He exclaimed excitedly.

Cagalli blush giving him a thanking nod before continuing eating.

"Cagalli, . . ." Athrun said suddenly sounding serious. "Are you ok? I mean, you just buried your father yesterday, and then there was last nights dream. . ." His voice trailed off.

Cagalli smiled solemnly. "Athrun, I'm fine yes."

Athrun shook his head softly. "No, I mean are you OK?" He asked again staring at her worriedly.

She turned her head towards him and gave him another radiating smile as she replied sincerely. "Yes Athrun, I'm really ok, And do you know how I know this?" She cocked her head sideways as she asked him.

"No" He replied shortly.

"Because I'm with you." She said smiling again.

Athrun blushed turning back to his plate. Cagalli thought a little bit about what she had just said, a slow blush crept onto her face. _'I hope he understands what I meant, because it kinda sounds like I was confessing or something romantic like that . . . Don't worry I'm sure he understood, I mean your like brother and sister right? Thus he won't miss interpret, I'm sure.'_ Cagalli's mentality reassured her. A slow breath of relief graced her lips as her mentalities reassurance calmed and relieved her. The last thing she needed was having the only best friend she had to misinterpret ending up where she only had her brother and losing another brotherly figure in her life. Athrun's mind sped at a million miles a second. _'Did she . . .? . . . No. you know she only see's you as a friend, I mean she basically thinks of you as her brother, don't misinterpret he, That'll only end in tears and heartbreak.'_ He relaxed a little, though slightly disappointed. He glanced over at her again, then good up taking his now empty plate to the zink and started cleaning everything up. After a few minutes he was joined by Cagalli, who started washing the dishes like she always did when she came to visit.

"When are we going to Kira?" Athrun asked drying the dishes and packing them away.

"As soon as we are done and you feel ready to leave." Cagalli replied simply as the easiest thing drifted from her mouth.

"Very well then Princess."

. . . As they arrived at Kira's apartment . . .

Athrun knocked on the door and it slowly clicked open. "Kira?" Athrun yelled as they entered.

Everything was silent, as if some solemn warning. Everything was toppled over, broken glass littered the floor. Doors hung off their hinges. Nothing except one lonesome glass table was still usable. Cagalli covered her mouth suddenly feeling sick. Athrun glided towards the untouched table, a note lay on the table.

_Give up and we give back  
Follow us and Kira will be back  
We want our weapons  
And you want Kira._

_Meet us at the mountain stream  
At 7:30 P.M. Wednesday  
Unless you want to scream  
Or suffer the gleaming ray  
Keeping it's hunter at bay._

Athrun took the note staring at Cagalli. Her eyes were bewildered yet no tears tainted them. _'Did she expect it?'_ he found himself thinking. Athrun mentally scolded himself. She was always the tom boy, the last one to cry, well that was before the nightmares started anyway. Athrun started towards Cagalli handing her the note.

"I wouldn't have given it to you but this is Kira ." Athrun explained as if automatically apologizing for something.

Cagalli took the note shakily, reading it. As if something flicked a familiarance Cagalli's brain deciphered the letter. A switch flicked off as she finally understood her dreams. Emotions drained from her. Athrun stared at her as he saw her turn into an empty soul. Cagalli's eyes emptied draining her emotions. _'I will not be weak anymore!'_ Cagalli ordered, a soft aura engulfing her. Athrun stepped back as her eyes started beaming red.

"Princess!" He yelled as she sprouted christalic wings and glicaning K-9's.

"I will not let emotions control me!" Her ghostly voice echo'd like that of 4 different voices talking at once.

Athrun's eyes widened stepping closer to her placing a soft hand on her shoulder. Cagalli frowned, turning she stared at him. His eyes widened softly her face was stained by bloody tear marks. Her empty soul peeped from her eyes.

"Cagalli." He whispered softly.

Cagalli's eyes widened, slowly the aura vanquished, her eyes hinted at some unknown emotions. She slowly morphed into herself again. Her eyes coloured amber, K-9's retracting, Tear marks decoloured and disappeared, Slowly her wings started retracting and her previous humanity was once again restored. Her eyes freaked as she stared bewildered at Athrun.

"What . . ." Cagalli started her legs felt wobbly and weak, her vision stared fading slowly. Cagalli fainted but before she plummeted to the floor Athrun grabbed her. His mind kept flashing the frightening figure and dense aura in front of him. He stared down at her in his arms, eyes slightly softening.

"Cagalli . . ." He whispered softly picking her up exiting the building. _'Kira, Where are you?!'_

. . . Back at Athrun's Apartment . . .

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes. Slowly she began to stare around the room. _'Athrun's Apartment?'_ Cagalli thought confused, something triggered a horrific image as everything flushed back into her head. Whimpering in pain, she clutched her head, the information frightening and forcing pain into every cell in her humanic body. Athrun knocked on the door softly.

"Cagalli? . . . I-I'm coming in." Athrun whispered opening the door.

Cagalli did not respond till a sudden warmth encircled her. Staring around with unfamiliar eyes she realised Athrun was hugging her. Cagalli frowned again before hugging him back as a soft relaxing feeling settled over her.

"Hey, calm down now. Are you ok?" Athrun said rubbing her back softly.

Cagalli pulled away staring at Athrun. Athrun's eyes widened in surprise. "Great, just fine."

_'Empty . . . Her eyes . . . What the hell happened! . . .'_ Athrun was confused as he stared at the emotionless, soulless girl in front of him. He cursed silently as he tried figuring out how to ask her. _'This happened because I was too weak to protect her!'_ His thoughts rang. Anger finally drove him to the perfect question.

Athrun scowled as his eyes slowly hardened into solid steel barricades between his humanity and monstrosity. Looking at her harshly he opened his mouth "What the hell happened!?" Athrun asked harshly earning a soft flinch before Cagalli started smirking sadistically as she calmly opened her mouth. _'I will never be that weak again!'_ She yelled as she answered his question monotonously.

"I made a choice."

. . . To be continued . . .

**So Cagalli's a SEED being . . . He who else? Any ideas? Any ideas? Nope, since you don't have the other chapters yet hehe**


	3. 3The Awakenings

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Hey guys my very last day of high school ever today hehe I'm deathly scared hehe. Here's your next chapter LOVE YA ALL.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot**

**Chapter: The Awakenings.**

"A choice!?" Athrun yelled letting go of the smirking girl. His eyes widened anger embedded in them, hysteria complimenting it.

"Yes . . ." Her voice softened before she continued nonchalantly. ", To stop being weak. To stop letting my emotions control me. Letting it get in my way and blinding me. You and Kira always protected me, now I need to go and save my brother and repay him that favour." Her voice begged for understanding even though she knew he wouldn't.

Athrun's eyes flashed dangerously as irritation now crept its way through. He could not understand why she'd just give in like this! He did not understand what exactly she gave into but that did not matter. "Are you that stupid Cagalli!?" His mind started making itself heard, before he could even interject it completely. He was now even more enraged he did not accept her excuse, he will now allow her to be this, not even for his or anybody else's sake, this was idiotic.

"You think whatever you need to but you can't always be there to protect me either. No matter how much you try, what if someone attacks me in the bathroom . . . Would you be sitting there? . . . Or if someone poisoned you without your knowledge, how would you save me then?" Cagalli's eyes hardened again. This was now raking at her nerves. She was going to snap if it went on for much longer.

Athrun sighed irritably. "Cagalli . . ." Athrun started a dense tone of guilt and sadness covering his voice. "This was my fault . . . If I would've been stronger than maybe . . . maybe I could do all those things . . . maybe then you wouldn't have ha to change . . . I'm . . . I'm so sorry Cagalli, please will you forgive me?"

Cagalli's eyes widened slightly a hint of sadness flashing in her eyes momentarily before it shaded to emptiness again. "No, Athrun." Her smirk vanished as she put her hands onto his cheeks looking into his eyes. "This is not your fault. I promise you that. And even if you could do all those things this choice I made for myself, I'm sick of being useless and scared all the time."

Athrun stared at her intently, thoughtfulness buried deep within them, eyes betraying him as his words drifted to her monotonously. "If you say so."

Cagalli sighed, before a small smile appeared on her beautiful face. Her eyes glinting mischief, she knew he did not believe her but she was intent to change his mind. "Lets make a deal?"

Athrun cocked his head in confusion, earning a small giggle from Cagalli, his eyes softened at this and smiled softly, he loved the way she was now.

"I'll try to let some emotions through if you promise not to keep blaming yourself? 'Kay" She whispered playfully as something unknown to him flashed in her Amber crystals.

Athrun sighed disbelieving but nodded in approval.

Cagalli's tummy roared in protest, causing a hard blush from Cagalli and a laugh from Athrun. "Come on Princess let's go get you some food." Athrun Chuckled teasingly.

Cagalli's blush deepened at his teasing but followed him to the kitchen.

. . . Underground . . .

"Sir we've captured the specimen 642 a.k.a Kira, the brother." The darkness hissed as red eyes beamed in the dark. As it glared at the shadow still hanging in its familiar place.

" will only turn even more fun." The shadow hummed at a successful capturing. It kept it's eyes closed as though it hid something.

"We will meet them in a weeks time. Then we'll capture them and keep specimen 642 In the lab for experiments in the lesser gene." The darkness answered a Sadistic hiss in his tone.

"Very well, then we'll be ready. And just a warning if this fails, you will find yourself in a situation you never want to be in." The shadow replied before disappearing into the darkness.

"Will do Sir." The beaming darkness replied before heading back out. It turned glancing back before disappearing into the darkness.

. . . Athrun's apartment . . .

Cagalli stared out at the window, the chilly breeze sending shivers down her spine. Athrun's gaze trailed to her occasionally. _'Why? . . . Why what? . . . Why did she have to turn into the way I was after my parents . . . Wasn't She the only scolding me for being what I was? The one who yanked me back turning me into the person I am today? . . . Your overreacting Athrun, Yes all that was her, but she's lost everyone she loved, only a while back her father now her brother and do you remember Sting, Stellar and Auel? She lost them all as well. She wouldn't survive if she lost you as well. She's doing what she thinks best. . . Yeah I guess . . . Hey come to think of it am I crazy? . . . What? . . . Yeah I'm talking to you and your answering me. . . Uhh.' _Athrun stared around, something pulled him back into reality, A strong sense of power, or something. Something was missing and this something was important. Athrun turned to where Cagalli stood, eyes widening in the realisation that she was no longer there.

"Princess?" He asked frantically gazing around the room.

_**Silence.**_

"Princess!" His voice rose even more frantic.

_**Silence.**_

"Cagalli!" His voice fazing to hysteria. He ran outside dizzy and dazed. His mentality felt queasy, he was now at breaking point.

"What? What's wrong?. And stop yelling please!" Cagalli stated from behind the crazed Midnight blue-haired guy.

He turned sharply eyes now flaring angrily instead of fearfully. He had just snapped and now there was no stopping him.

"Why the hell didn't you answer me!?" He snapped at her harshly. He was now unstoppable no-one can tame him when he snapped.

"I was busy outside I only just heard you when I came in and responded immediately." She answered still void of any emotion.

"And you didn't sought to tell me! You never fucking think do you Cagalli !" Athrun exclaimed shaking with rage. Cagalli was about to say something but he cut in harshly rage fuelling his every word. "Their out there! What if they take you! Are you that big an idiot that you can't think that out for yourself!? When you were still . . ." His voice started shaking now dripping with venom and rage. ". . .Still you . . . You had an excuse for being this stupid, but now you don't have anything to hide behind anymore, no emotions no nightmares, there's no more reason to act so fucking stupid at all anymore! Kira isn't here to save you either nor can I save you when you never listen or tell me anything that could mean life or death! You need to Fucking grow up already, this idiosity act is getting boring! For Fuck sakes think for once in your damned Princessical life!" As the last words escape his mouth his eyes widened, Why had he just said that!? He didn't even mean any of it. His eyes showed his confusion and frustration at himself but this did not faze Cagalli.

She stared at him dumb struck. A piercing sadness filled her eyes. She was angry now as well. "So . . ." Her voice quivered. "I have to grow up then?" Cagalli's gaze would've killed him then and there if that was even possible.

"No . . . Princess I didn't mean it! Please just listen to me!" Athrun rebuked. "I was-"

"Very well I'll give you . . . Your desire. You want me to grow up then I will grow up." Cagalli's deadpan voice somehow sacred Athrun, even when she went void her voice never sounded like this. This was demonic, sadistic and downright DEAD.

"Prince-"

"Shut up, you wanted me to grow up so you may not call me Princess anymore. As of now I declare that this princessical child, grown up. If you know what's best for you, you'd stay away from me . . . for now." And with that she vanished leaving a completely distraught and confused Athrun behind.

"What the fuck just happened." Athrun questioned at the emptiness.

. . . With Cagalli . . .

Her eyes gazed over the kingdom a sudden piercing caused her to gasp for her breath. She stared around confused. Tears suddenly welled up. The sky grayed shoving the bright and joyful sun to the back of all memories. Angered soared as the wind blew and thunder cracked open the heavens and the skies mourned down at the ripping pain. Cagalli screamed at the sky and the wind, tears causing rivers. Eyes still beaming with rage. Cagalli had snapped. Tears became acid burning into her scull, Anger poison and Pain the dagger she used to pierce through herself. Cagalli felt sick, dizziness pulling her down. Everything around her spun, her eyes couldn't focus and she fell to her knees.

The skies slowly calmed. Cagalli felt all emotions void into memory then dreams. Everything drained from her but instead of the skies clearing it pitched grey. Hate stained her Amber eyes, she did not hate Athrun, no , but she hated everyone who was taken from her. She hated the one's who took them from her but mostly she hated those she'd lost for not fighting back. She smiled evilly, She would get back at everyone she'd lost. She'd kill the ones who took them.

Her sanity snapped as she roared with laughter. Her eyes no longer sain. Her evil mentality forcing the innocent one into memory. She had lost it completely.

"Cagalli!?" She grinned at the voice.

"Athrun what is it you want? I'm not in the mood for you." She asked still not glancing back.

"Change of plans." Cagalli turned to him, his eyes empty and familiar, but she knew the falseness in his voice he was only acting.

"If you're like that again you won't be of any help." Her voice deadpanned. She could see and hear the falseness and this would only make her revenge go south.

"Very well . . ." He dropped his act and stared at her. She was the only one who could read him in one single glance and he hated that about her sometimes.

"We only have a few days left as you well know. We need a plan before the meeting." Athrun answered. _'Cagalli . . . I made a choice . . . A choice to . . . To follow you . . . To bring you back.'_

"Very well then what do you have in mind?" Cagalli asked awaiting for her curiosity to be sated.

. . . With Kira . . .

His eyes strained against the darkness. _'Where am I?'_ He screamed mentally. He stared into the darkness trying hard to get his eyes adjusted. But it was so dark nothing he did helped. Faint footsteps crashed in his ears. Voices too loud to understand whispered in his ears. _'What the hell is going on! . . . Calm down . . . What? . . . You heard me . . . What's your . . . Rephrase . . . What's my . . . Fuck this'_ Kira shut out his own mentality. The footsteps drifted closer.

"Specimen 642, a.k.a Kira Yamato." A female voice rose solemnly, omounisly towards him. "When we go to the exchange, you shall not be allowed to speak, not be allowed to look at specimens 1 and 2, a.k.a Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala. Is that understood." Kira furrowed his eyebrows. "If you refuse they will be executed on spot."

"Yes." He found himself answering obediently as though under someone's control.

"Very well . . ." And with that the footsteps faded as she left the room.

Kira felt as though he was choking a strange force crushing his lungs. Everything fazed in front of him, which is not much since he couldn't see, and he fainted.

. . . Cagalli's apartment . . .

"Cagalli, why don't you ever stay here?" Athrun asked as she siffed though a bookshelf.

"Because something happened here I'd rather forget." Cagalli answered still searching for something.

Athrun stared at her. "What happened?"

Cagalli shrugged. "It doesn't matter so please drop it?"

Athrun protested mentally but remained silent. He knew if he pushed it she'd snap.

"Here." Cagalli said pulling out a key from a book.

"What's it for." Athrun asked staring at it.

"Fun." Cagalli said placing the key in her pocket before staring out over the libraric area. "Athrun . . ." She said completely void from any and all emotions.

"Yes?"

"I was almost killed here, stabbed by a knife, no-one knows this, but while they stabilised me I died 6 times." With that she walked out.

Athrun furrowed his eyebrows. _'Why did no-one tell me about this? . . .Maybe no-one but her and her dad knew? . . . No, this is something else What is she hi-'_

"Athrun let's go stop diddydaddling!" Cagalli yelled from the front door.

Athrun turned and walked out acting unmoved by what she'd told him. "Does Kira know?"

"No. And you will never tell him about this and If you do I will kill you." Her voice complimented her statement and her eyes agreed with it.

"As you wish, Princess Cagalli." Athrun answered solid-faced.

"Good . . . Now let's move this is getting boring." Cagalli stated stiffly.

"Very well."

. . . To be continued . . .

**How was that? Was it any good at all?**


	4. 4The promised meeting

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter please let me know if the fanfic is good of not hehe . . . Spelling again . . . Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always (9_9)**

**Chapter: The Promised Meeting**

"Cagalli get up the day of the meeting has arrived!" Athrun yelled from outside her bedroom.

"I'm already up." She answered voidly.

"O . . ." Athrun said before walking off. _'Well . . . This is new . . . Never has she awaken early in the mornings unless I woke her up.'_

Cagalli stared at the door some weird nagging pulling her to the voice. She frowned deeply at this, t was irritating, her innocent self seems to still have some power after all. Cagalli pulled on a Black tank top and White skinny jeans with a pair of sneakers before she combed her hair, tying it in twin pigtails and heading out the door.

"Athrun, I'm going to make breakfast today if you will allow me?" Cagalli said still as void as ever.

"Uh . . . S-sure." Athrun gulped at the site of her. _'Holy damn . . . Holy shit . . . Holy fuck! . . . Pervert . . . O as if you don't think she looks amazingly hot today . . . Well, uh, fine.'_

"Stop staring at me like that its agitating." Cagalli snapped breaking his trail of thought and earning himself a small blush.

"Sorry, you just look so different than you always do." Athrun said his blush deepening.

"Yeah well it's to hot today to wear what I'm usually wearing." She replied past her shoulder.

Athrun nodded as though she could see his nodding. Her high pigtails swaid at the sides, as she continued cooking. _When did her hair get that long? I mean It's below her ass now . . . Stop staring at her ass IDIOT.'_ Athrun sighed getting up bordly.

"Princess, I'm on the porch if you need me." Athrun said softly walking out.

. . . With Kira . . .

Kira felt as though his eyes were burning in his scull as the sudden bright light glared at him.

"Speciman 642, we shall be departing in a few hours time." Came a sharp ghostly voice behind the light.

"Fine." Kira answered irritably at the light.

"You have recovered I see." Came the female voice again.

"From what?" Kira snapped.

"The gene has bonded with your DNA as well . . . This is most exciting." The female continued ignoring him.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Kira asked, now thurowly irritated.

"Specimen 642 . . . Welcome to the family." The female ignored him once again.

Kira snapped violently as he dashed towards the voice. She smirked before dodging him. He stopped and turned towards her. She had long pink hair and beaming sapphire eyes. He froze at the sight of her beauty. He stared at her intensely as another smirk appeared on her face and he was struck to the ground at lightning speed.

Kira stared up at the ceiling confused. "What just happened."

No-one answered, and sitting up he saw why, he was alone again. Kira sighed laying back down _'I wonder if Cagalli's ok.'_

. . . With Athrun and Cagalli . . .

"Athrun are you ok?" Cagalli stared over his sprawled out body on the porch.

"No, not really." Athrun replied eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" She asked worry ghosting behind her voice.

"It's . . . Nothing." His voice held something Cagalli had never recognised before.

"Tell me." She asked starting to sit down.

"Just forget about it." He replied covering his eyes with his one arm.

Cagalli sighed, laying down next to him with her head on his chest. "Your disappointed in me aren't you?"

Athrun sighed as he put his hand on her head. "No, I just miss the old you."

Cagalli felt a tug of hurt but pretended not to notice. "Well, I don't know how to turn back and even if I did I never want to be like her again."

Athrun felt his heart dip, straining his breathing and painfully tightening every muscle in his body. "Tell me . . . Why do you hate the one I love, so much?"

Cagalli jerked up in surprise her Amber gaze Flicking to his still covered eyes. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I heard what you said!"

"Well it doesn' matter anymore does it!?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I am not yelling . . . I'm mearly straining to get my emotions under control."

"What emotions?"

"These." In one swift movement Athrun captured Cagalli's lips with his own.

Cagalli stiffened slightly but leaned into it. Athrun Pulled back eyes filled with mixed emotions, but the one that pierced into Cagalli was one of disgust. Her eyes widened slightly.

"What was that for!?" Cagalli gawked, trying hard to look past the disgusted look in his eyes.

"Nothing . . . At least she would've felt it." Athrun stated simply. _'You know she's still Cagalli . . . She doesn't have split persona's, she just changed her . . . Attitude . . . Shut up, I already know that now fuck off and leave me alone.'_

Cagalli stared at him. "Dick." With that she left.

Athrun stared after her, something nagged him to stop her but he didn't want to.

. . . An Hour Before the Meeting . . .

"C'mon We have to hurry." Cagalli yelled at Athrun avoiding his eyes completely.

"Yeah, I got it already!" Athrun yelled as he locked his apartment.

"Do you have the bag?" Cagalli asked.

"What the hell does it look like I have in my hands?" He snapped to her.

"Dick."

"You seem to be using that word a lot lately."

"Fuck you."

"No, we don't have time."

"Just stop OK? I don't find it funny anymore." Cagalli snapped a lost tear snaking down her cheek.

Pretending He didn't notice he brushed past her walking towards the meeting place. Athrun forced himself not to turn around begging her not to be mad at him anymore, but his irritation forced him onwards. Cagalli stared after him, before she suddenly followed making sure not to get in his way.

. . . With Kira . . .

Kira followed the cloaked guy his hands in his pocket and unfamiliar eyes.

"How long?" Kira asked shortly.

"30 minutes before the meeting, but we'll be there in 10 minutes time." He replied ghostly.

"Fuck." Kira yelled irritably.

. . . Cagalli and Athrun . . .

"Almost there." Athrun said, more to himself than anyone else.

"I can see that." Cagalli snapped.

"I didn't say it to you . . . I was mearly making a obcervation . . . Everything in my life is not about you Cagalli." Athrun rebuked.

"Athrun I didn't say I was . . . What the fuck is your problem? . . . You kissed me and now your acting like I'm some irritating freak!" Cagalli snapped her emotions fludding wildly, before she jerked herself together. "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

Athrun nodded but ignored her completely. He felt sick for what he was doing to her but his emotions drove him and her mind drove her.

Cagalli felt the blush shiver onto her face. _'He's quite hot isn't he? . . . Shut up . . . No, you know we feel the same way about him . . . Shut up, I don't feel anything! . . . Just keep telling yourself that.'_ Cagalli's blush turned into a fluster of anger.

"We're there." Athrun Stop suddenly.

Cagalli still stuck in arguing with herself didn't see the sudden movement and bumped straight into him.

"What the-" Cagalli was cut off by the stern angered look in his eyes.

"Cagalli what the hell!? I just said we're there! Didn't you fucking listen!"

"Woooooh sis, Don't you just look . . . Cozy." Kira's voice drifted to her.

"Kira?" Cagalli asked softly.

Athrun's eyes widened at his best friends voice coming from across the clearing.

"Yeah that's me."

Cagalli ran towards him wide armed tackling him. "Fuck your irritating get the hell off of me!" Kira yelled agitatedly.

Cagalli's eyes widened as she pulled back. "Kira?"

"Are you Fucking deaf ? Get the fuck off of me." Kira yelled pushing her off of him. Cagalli stumbled backwards. Tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground, her eyes wide and bewildered, pleadingly she stared at Athrun. Athrun's eyes widened and he stepped closer helping her up.

"What the fuck is your problem Kira!?" Athrun yelled angrily.

"Well there's and obvious explanation fr this, specimen 1 and 2 . . . " A voice drifted from a cloaked being stepping out from behind a tree.

"Then fucking explain!" Athrun yelled protectively stepping in between Cagalli and the other two men.

"specimen 642 or Kira has become one of us." Came the short answer.

"Kira . . ." Cagalli's soft voice broke behind Athrun.

Turning to her he saw her shaking, tears suddenly started flowing. Skies started morning as they softly pattered down.

"Awwhhh, she's crying." Kira stated sarcastically earning a deathfulled glare from Athrun. Kira stuck his hands up and smirked evilly. "Sorry . . . Sorry . . . I didn't mean to step on your tail."

"Athrun, it hurts . . . It hurts." Cagalli yelled gripping her head. "Athrun Help me!"

Athrun turned to her eyes widening as he saw the aura again. Her tear steaks bloodied staining into her face. Wings sprouting again ripping through her tank top, she change again.

"What did you do to Kira?" Came the 4 person voice.

Athrun stepped closer to her grabbing her hand. "Cagalli calm down." She glared at him angrily and he backed off.

"Damn stepped on her tail this time." Taunted Kira earning a beaming glare from the cloaked man.

"She can kill you in one look specimen 642 so don't push your luck!" He roared.

"Tsk" Kira stared at his sister tauntingly.

"Cagalli, No!" Athrun yelled but it was too late she flashed off.

Kira blinked and she was in front of him. "O, fu-" Kira hurtled towards a tree.

Athrun ran towards Cagalli at a blinking speed. Causing the cloaked man to raise an eyebrow. Athrun grabbed Cagalli around the waist.

"Cagalli Calm Down Now!" Athrun ordered.

Cagalli turned towards him. Placing his hand softly on her cheek smiling. "Athrun . . ." The 4 person voice shook slightly.

Athrun felt her calming down. Her eyes glowed back to normal as tears started streaming again. Her body shook as he pulled her closer to him. But before she reached him the cloaked guy ripped him away cuffing him in only seconds. Cagalli's eyes widened but before she could do anything Kira had cuffed her as well smirking evilly.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled trying to struggle free from his captor.

Cagalli shook her head solemnly smiling at him softly. Yes their plan had failed, but she needed to know what happen to Kira, needed to know who was behind it, she had a plan of her own.

"Capture, successful." Kira mocked evilly.

Cagalli cast him a angrily glare over his shoulder. Kira smirked again before turning to his superior for the next orders.

"Take them I'm on my way." The cloaked man stated earning a suspicious glare from his lesser. "She wants to see me."

Kira nodded pulling the two prisoners behind him. And the cloaked man disappeared.

"Athrun what do you think they did to _him_?" Cagalli whispered to Athrun next to her.

"I don't know Princess, but why did they call us Specimen 1 and 2?" Athrun stared at Kira intently.

"I can hear you." Kira called over his shoulder.

"Like I don't know that." Cagalli said a vein now throbbing on her forehead.

Kira smirked. "You're so moody ." Kira stated.

"Careful Kira you're pushing you're luck." Athrun warned earning a smirk from Cagalli.

"I'll take my chances, her previous blow hurt the tree but not me." Kira said past his shoulder.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Kira your still my brother, even if you are this dick you are now." Cagalli rebuked.

"That's to bad Cags, It might have been fun." Kira snapped slightly affended.

"Awwhhh you hurt his feelings . . . O, wait . . . Isn't he not suppose to have any like you?" Athrun stated turning to Cagalli.

"Maybe he's broken." Cagalli stated dryly pouting.

"Ugh, are you two always so annoying." Kira asked voice clearly pointing out his offence.

Cagalli and Athrun laughed loudly. Athrun hushed down staring at Cagalli, her fake smile slightly irritated him. The dry tear streaks staining her face. "Princess ?" Athrun said softly.

"I'm fine." She stated softly nodding to prove her statement.

Athrun stared at her, her eyes betrayed everything, but she was not sad, hurt yes but not sad. Anger stained her Amber orbs, he knew she was planning revenge. He turned back set on irritating his captor even more.

Athrun smirked. "When are we getting to wherever it's going, it's irritatting." Athrun knew they've only been walking for a few minutes, but he really wanted to irritate this asshole.

"An hour or so, now shut up."

"My feet hurt." Cagalli pouted catching on to Athrun's intentions.

"Shut up."

"But my feet!"

"And my sanity!"

"Shut up!"

"But Kira!"

"Agh! How do you shut this Bitch up!"

"Kira that's no way to talk to your little sister."

"What are you? My father."

"You don't have one your an alien."

"Shut up Cags!"

"She's not Cags she's Cagalli!"

"AAAAAAGGGHGGHHHHHH!"

. . . With the cloaked man . . .

"Ma'am they're on their way." The cloaked man stated staring at the Short haired girl in front of him.

"Good Shinn's waiting for them there." She said silently.

"Ma'am are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She ran her fingers through her red hair.

"Great." A girlish voice drifted from beneath the cloak.

"Meyrin you'll blow your cover you know."

"Luna shut up."

"Just go Shinn's gonna flip if you don't show up."

"Yeah, yeah." And with that she disappeared.

"This is perfect." Luna stated over her shoulder.

Another cloaked figure stepped out of the bushes. "Your orders sir?"

"Kill her." Luna stated sadistically satisfied.

. . . To be continued . . .

**awful sister if you ask me . . . I don't kill my sisters even though I sometimes want to . . . I am officially one of the grown ups now (8_8) SCARY!**


	5. 5Vamperic tears

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Hey guys I'm sorry I'll be unable to Update for 2 weeks since I'll be visiting Grandma but I promise when I come back This book will be finished and You'll have a few surprises as well. Spelling sux as always I promise I still love you guys and will really miss you guys. Come on I dare you to review thanks Ryuukou hehe I think you're one of my favourites as of now since you're the first to review ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: *_* Don't ask**

**Chapter: Vamperic tears.**

Finally reaching their destination Kira sighed in relief. Hastily pulling his two irritating prisoners behind him. Two empty cages deadset next to each other, taunted them. Kira smirked evil as he saw the gates of relieval, throwing Cagalli ruthlessly into one and shutting the door her head lashing back and hitting the bars at the back full force. She groaned painfully at the impact. Athrun's eyes widened momentarily before it flare in anger. Turning his head toward his captor, but before he could lift his voice he too was thrown into the one next to Cagalli, but seeing as Athrun was much more 'Built' than Kira the force merely shoved him into the cage as if Kira had only shoved him in. Turning to Cagalli his eyes widened her limp unconscious body littered the floor of her cage.

"Dogs." And with that Kira disappeared into the darkness heading to his own cell, sealing himself in without any hesitation, he had no more orders, his mission was completed thus he had obediently went back to his dog leash.

Athrun's eyes widened in fear. "Cagalli?"

Suddenly thankful that these were literally cages as he trusted his long arm through the glinting bars and stroked Cagalli arm in hope of a reaction. She moved slowly, Athrun retreating his hand immediately, slowly she sat up a sudden heavy, dense dizziness taking over her and she gripped her head as to prevented it from ripping off her neck.

"What . . . Happened?" She questioned softly as her head started throbbing.

"You were thrown into the cage before passing out." Athrun's snappiness returned as his emotions once again rejected the emotionless _thing_ in front of him.

"O." Cagalli stated dumbstruck.

Athrun turned his back to her now, since she was fine he didn't need to look at her anymore. Cagalli stared at this motion, a soft frown furrowing her eyebrows, lips curved in disapproval.

"Athrun?" Cagalli's deadpan voice clearly strained to Not go into an angered arousal.

"What?" He snapped turning to her.

"I'm sorry." Her features had softened before she continued. "This happened because-"

"Shut your yap your just irritating me." Athrun turned his back to her again, mentally cursing his hearted emotions that controlled him.

"Fuck you two then." Cagalli stated betrayal dripping venomously from her words.

Athrun felt his heart twist in objection and fell limply to his stomach. "Wouldn't you just love that." He snapped doggishly.

"Awwhhh already making the Dog cages an appropriate choice of residence." A female drifted and appeared out of the shadows.

Athrun's eyes widened at the pink haired girl standing in front of his cage. "Lacus . . . Clyne." His voice quivered earning a worried glare from his doggish counterpart.

"Athrun Zala." She replied mockingly.

"What the are you doing here?" He barked.

"Doing what you're and my father failed to do all those years ago." Lacus stated coldly before turning over her shoulder at 3 frozen shadows. "Specimens 210,211 and 212 please come take up you guarding posts."

The shadows dawned in the light a horrific scream erupted from the blond dog's shaking body. Athrun's eyes widened in shock and horror as the 3 of their friends appeared.

"Sting, Stellar, Auel what are you doing here." Athrun asked eyes widened, he clearly did not see what Cagalli saw.

Starring at them she trembled visibly basically pleading now that they don't come closer to her.

Athrun flashed her a look of confusion when something flashed in front of him. He turned and as he did he finally understood her fear. Stellar's eyes had been replaced by maggot rigged holes, her arms frailed and shrivelled rotting flesh barely hung around her showing bones, her insides desiccated by millions and millions of those horrid maggots. His glance drifted to Sting, his lower jaw was found amiss, a gaping hole revealing his bare ribs, his one leg completely rotten away and left only the taunting white bone. Finally he met Auel eyes widening even more at sheer horror, his nausea staining his face, Auel looked like something out of some or other horror movie, his flesh fell to the floor as it rotted openly his insides hanging out his body, fresh blood drenching his askew rotten jaw which shrugged loosely as he moved, his scalp gaved with a slit revealing his once human brain, his head was barely held together by the rotten flesh. Athrun closed his eyes he could feel his blood curtailing, he couldn't look at that image anymore hurling his to the side of the cage he started emptying his inner contents uncontrollably.

Lacus stared at the scene in sheer excitement. "You see my father and yours managed to create you and Cagalli but my attempts all ended the same until Kira had arrived, he'd successfully bonded with the Vamperic gene-"

"SEED." Athrun manage to huff out as he finally got his emptying in contents under control, making a point at not looking at the scene that got him in that position in the first place.

"What the hell is that!" Cagalli asked. Athrun muffled a sigh, Cagalli was all the up against his wall, well seeing as it was one mother of a cage merely split with one bared barricade it was both of their walls, eyes squinted shut refusing to look at the scene in front of her, her entire body shaking profusely with fear.

"It's the Gene you activated creating your vamperic farm." Lacus explained.

"I'm not a vampire! Vampire's can't live without blood nor can they live in the sun!" Cagalli yelled eyes snapping open flaring at the Pink-haired annoyance.

"Yes, but you are the perfect Vampire." Lacus suddenly found her own answer as insufficient and continued quickly. "It's a Vamperic Gene Called The SEED, this gene at all of the strengths of a Vampire, but none of the defects, you don't need blood to continue existing, you are not bound to only this darkness." There was a slight pause before she continued. "You see when Our fathers." Pointing at her and Athrun. "Created this gene, their goal was to create the Ultimate beings, thus sprouting you and Athrun. But they made a mistake. They had not been able to activate the gene or control their creations." She paused again. "The only way it could be activated was by choice and even then they had no control over the beings, thus vowing it a failure."

Cagalli stared at the girl in front of her. "Then . . ." Cagalli's confusion trying to form a coherent sentence. "How'd you get into this."

"My father had explained this to me and it intrigued my sadistic nature . . . Thus it resulted in me trying to perfect it, and the only specimen that did not start consuming itself was that weakling brother of yours." Her voice sounded amused at the last statement as if taunting the blond dog in front of her.

"He's not a weakling!" Athrun made himself be heard before Cagalli could even open her mouth at the arrogant girl.

"Come on my lovelies, you must be hungry." Lacus smirked in Athrun's direction before the four disappeared from their sight.

"A-Athrun."

Turning his attention to the blond bundle on the ground he raised an eyebrow irritably.

"I-I'm . . ." Cagalli heaved as all the information flew around her mentality tauntingly.

Athrun sighed waiting for the answer.

"I'm A MONSTER." Cagalli said finally raising her eyes to meet his.

Athrun opened his mouth but before he could answer a cloaked figure appeared in front of Cagalli's Cage, slowly unlocking the door the figured loomed in and grabbed the girl pulling her to her feet and dragging her behind him.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled, she gazed up at him as she disappeared into the loamy darkness.

. . . With Kira . . .

Lacus was situated in front of the irritated guy. He had finally regained his normal mentality. Ashamed and saddened about how he had treated his sister and best friend he'd called for the pink-haired doctor, not really sure why.

"What did you want?" She napped at him dangerously.

"Why did you do this to me."

Lacus gaped at him, the tone of his voice had taken her aback, Completely. "I needed a perfect warrior and now I have one."

Kira stared at her something in her eyes made her feel ashamed. Why did she all the sudden feel like those violet eyes were boring into her. Those violet eyes made her feel ashamed and dirty, but why? What purpose was that ? Why could he do that!?

"How pathetic." He spat irritably.

Her eyes ripped to his shocked and bewildered, her mouth slightly gaping. "Well that was mean." She stated completely shocked. _'Why the hell did he have this girlish effect on her!'_

. . . With Cagalli . . .

The cloaked figure pushed her into a white, brightly lit room. Devices littered a table near by. She stared around confused. The cloaked figure stepped aside as the door once again opened revealing a Black haired guy with piercing ruby eyes and an Evil smirk plastered on his otherwise attractive features.

"Shinn?" She asked her disbelieve clearly obvious.

"Cags my dear." He exclaimed tauntingly. "You may leave now, I'll deal with her."

With one fluent movement the cloaked man disappeared from sight closing the door behind him.

Shinn's eyes glinted evil as his smirk widened. "This will be extremely fun . . ." He paused eyes glinting wildly. "For me anyway."

. . . With Athrun . . .

Screams rummaged through the entire building vibrating through the cage. Athrun's eyes widened. This voice screaming out was Cagalli's. Once again the screams rose up but this time she was screaming more painfully, Desperately calling out to him. He bit his bottom lip violently, slowly a trickle of blood appeared and slithered down his lip. Scream after scream she yelled for him. His hands trembled baling into fists. _'What can I do! . . . I can't go to her, I can't run to her side . . . Nothing just wait.'_ He was angry at himself now as well, how the hell can he sit here passively while the girl he cared for screamed out in pain for none other than him.

"Dammit!" He audited fisting he concrete floor. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He yelled as he kept fisting the concrete floor, blow after blow as her screams of pain and anguish swept over him.

Blood seeped from his hands standing the now slightly cracked floor, he continued blow after blow. Cagalli reappeared around the corner, his gaze flushing up immediately. The cloaked being threw Cagalli's unconscious, bruised body into the cage. Athrun stared at her in horror. _'What the hell did they do to her in there !'_ The anger almost causing his mentality to voice those exact words out in anger. He held his breath trying to see her chest rise and fall. A small movement in her chest caused his tensed body to calm down.

Athrun stared around clearly in a daze as he did the first thing that popped into his head. "Lacus! Lacus please get over here! Cagalli needs you ! Please!"

Within a few minutes the pink-head appeared. She stared at the heap confusing flashing through her eyes. "What the hell happened here!"

"Some cloaked guy dragged her off somewhere." Athrun answered.

"What cloaked guy!?"

"How the fuck should I know ! He was cloaked ! Now please you have to help her!" Athrun yelled a desperate tone in his voice. Something was off how could Lacus not know about this?

"Fine." Lacus unlocked the cage steeping in and locking it again, but before she could move over a red-head girl appeared in front of the cage grabbing her by the arm.

"Touch her and your dead! This was an order from Shinn." Luna stated dangerously.

Lacus nodded, orders are orders and she really didn't like this blond dog anyway. Unlocking the cage again she stepped out another smirked plastered her face again.

"Ma'am . . . Can I inquire into why exactly she was beaten up?" Lacus asked softly.

"Lacus I think you'd best shut your mouth before I have it shut for you." Luna snapped at the young girl staring at her with those suffocating sapphires, she really hated this pink haired girl.

Lacus nodded complacently disappearing into the darkness.

"Once awake tell this dog I will come pick her up a small while, Shinn needs to talk to her about something." And with that Luna ghostly disappeared leaving a Fuming Athrun behind.

Cagalli whimpered, his gaze shot to her. She'd started waking up.

"Athrun it hurts." She whimpered.

"I'm here don't worry." Athrun said reaching his arm out to her.

Cagalli stared up at he voice, bloodied tears streaming down her cheek as her broken and beaten body used its last energy to grab the awaiting hand. Pulling herself with his help to the bars separating them. Athrun's arms protectively encircled her through the bars gently. Cagalli whimpered as his hands touched her badly bruised skin. Her eyes widened as she saw Athrun's bloodied hands.

"Athrun what happened!" Cagalli exclaimed weakly.

"Nothing." He retorted silently.

Cagalli already knew even though he had told her nothing. She tensed under him as footsteps echoed through the cold eerie atmosphere. Luna reappeared in front of the Cage two cloaked men following close behind.

"Cuff her." Luna growled.

The cage door flung open. The cloaked men drifting over to Cagalli Athrun's hold tightening on her, she shook in fear and griped him tighter. The reached her forcefully prying the two apart.

"Athrun!" Her voice ached him.

Cagalli kept screaming to him but he could do nothing from this forsaken cage. His rage barely controllable.

"If you don't stop fighting there will be severe consequences." Luna barked angrily.

"Please! Athrun has to got with me ! Please! I promise I'll do everything and anything you asked further just please take him with. He's the only one that can get that to appear."

The last sentence caused Luna's eyes to widen slightly as the cowering blond continued. "Please, he's the only one who can help me! The only one who would be able to keep my body upright and conjure out my SEED form."

Luna's eyes appeared thoughtful before she motioned one of the cloak's to Athrun's Cage handing him a pair of cuffs. "Very well, then you're his problem. Try anything and you will both regret in doing so."

Cagalli nodded as her own cloaked dragged her out of the cage violently. Athrun willingly moved to the outside, hands bound at the front so he could handle Cagalli as she had inquired. He bent down help her up gently. Cagalli's shaking form scared him. She leaned against him and he tried his best to support her not to fall down. Slowly they progressed through endless tunnels until the popped out into the darkness of night. Orb's Kingly castle ,only a few meters away, towered ominously over them as they slowly made their way to ward icily could breeze piercing through Athrun and Cagalli as daggers through flesh.

. . . To be Continued . . .

**Cagalli! Are you ok!? . . . O, wait You can't hear me never mind . . .**


	6. 6The human girl

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**XOXO - - - I'm soooo going to miss you guys lol.**

**Disclaimer: Nykie-sama doesn't own Gundam SEED or any of the characters. O and neither does Ikiwa-sama. (By the way That's both me)**

**Chapter: The human girl.**

Bombarded by the cold air Cagalli felt her legs numbing. Her body shook violently. The only heat she registered was that of worried, caring body next to her. She stared at him her tears were dried up but she could feel the needles behind her eyes. _'What have I done? Why did I hurt him like this?'_ Her mind yelled angrily at her, blaming her, reminding about how this man had loved her before she'd become _this._

"I'm . . . sorry Athrun." Her voice was soft like he'd remembered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He stated in a whisper as if afraid his voice may harm her.

Cagalli found her voice freeze over. Her torn tank top felt heavy and clung to her as the blood from her gaping wounds seeped through it. Her white jeans was stained red and left little room for the white. The wind tore her to shreds.

Cagalli whimpered. Athrun turned to her quietly. "We're almost there." He reassured her as the towering castle came closer.

She shook her head slowly, flashing him a little innocent smile trying her best to ease his heart, though it did little good. He hated what she was, what she had become. The humanic innocent girl he knew was taken over but the monster she was now. All of this happened because of her and she was ick of it she wanted it to end she wanted to return normal. To be the human girl Athrun had fallen in love with her. Human was all she wanted to be now, so she could tell him she loved him back, she always has. But he would never listen to her now, he cared about this body not about her that's the only reason he was acting like this. He doesn't care about her, he cares about the innocent girl she was before, and . . . She would never be able to be her again . . .

Athrun stared at her as her eyes flashed numerous emotion. He wanted to tell her everything was ok, but he knew it wasn't. He couldn't even help her, protect her from that damned king! She'd never trust him again! The thought ached him, burning into his very being. He loved her no matter how she had changed, but he had no right to, he couldn't protect her, he was weak. Athrun felt a strong piercing go through his heart, his head absentmindedly making a decision. _'I won't let anything happen to her again! Even if it comes at the cost of my own good for nothing life I Will Protect her! Whether I'm worthy or not! She is the one I love more than the stars seeping in the darkened sky! I will never let anything happen to her again.'_ His eyes glinted in agreement with his mentality. Athrun's grip on Cagalli had unconsciously tightened and she gasped in pain. Releasing as fast as he could averting his eyes and mumbling a muffled sorry.

As they reached the front entrance of the castle Cagalli's eyes widened in what seemed fear and sadness, after all the last time she was here she'd watched her father die right in front of her eyes. Cagalli started shaking violently, not of cold but of downright agony. Stumbling over her own feet she'd almost fallen if it was for Athrun.

'Thank You' Cagalli mouthed to him unable to speak.

Athrun smiled giving her a nod. "Hey ! Luna ! when are we getting there Cagalli can't walk anymore."

Luna turned to him, shock flashing through her eyes, who was he to talk to her like that? . "It's obviously still a ways on, It really is not my fault she's so weak."

Athrun's eyes angered. "Let me carry her." He ordered harshly.

"She can carry herself." Luna retorted.

"If you let her do this she'd be unconscious before your damned king gets from her what he wanted." Athrun stated knowingly that this would struck a nerve.

Cagalli's eyes widened at him, _'What's he doing!? Is he out of his mind or something? . . . Shut up and listen you insignificant other.'_

"Fine, uncuff him, but Specimen 1, if you do anything stupid I'd kill the weakened girl before you even start." Luna's voice was dangerous.

Athrun nodded. He wasn't that stupid. A cloaked uncuffed him uncertainly. Finally free Athrun rolled his wrists so they flicked back into position after the long time being cuffed. In one swift graceful movement Athrun swooped Cagalli off her feet, into a bridal style carrying. Cagalli blushed at the contact, which did no go unnoticed by the knight, as she buried her face in his chest in desperate need of some warmth.

"Hurry up!" Luna ordered irritably before storming out of the court-yard and into the darkened castle.

Athrun walked with great ease into the castle turning his head to the girl whose face was still buried in his chest. "Your very light . . . It feels like the wind will blow you from my arms if I'm not careful." He stated casually as the blonde's face heatened against his chest.

. . . . . .

Finally after what seemed like hours they reached a darkened throne room, approaching the shadow encircled thrown.

"Sir, We've brought specimens 1 and 2." Luna stated from the darkness eyes beaming red, as to inform the shadowed figure that it was her.

"Very well." The shadowed figure replied eyes shut as always. "You may switch the lights on now."

With a small flick the dim lights brightened the room. Shinn sat on the throne his eyes now opened staring disapprovingly at Athrun holding the girl.

"Specimen 2." His voice deafened her as she stared at him fear seizing every piece of her small body.

Athrun set her down slowly, stabling her before he completely let her go.

"Yes Shinn?" Cagalli asked acting like nothing was ever wrong.

"Show some manners idiotic girl.!" Luna barked, but quickly fell silent when lift his hand.

"Let's test your skills." Shinn stated enthusiastically. As on queue a few limping figures stepped out of the impending darkness. Cagalli's eyes widened. These were all the missings in Orb.

"They became my pets." Shinn replied reading her mind to a T.

Cagalli gaped, 3 groups of the undead, zombied-hybrids one lead by Sting, another Auel and lastly Stellar. She's put the man doing all this on the throne. This was all her fault. This would never have happened to her people had she taken her rightful place as queen. This was all her fault. Tears streamed down the Auburn-eyed blonde's cheeks, sobs causing her already unstable legs to collapse underneath her. Athrun rushed forward but was stopped by Luna, who now stood between him and his goal. Slowly Athrun saw the dreadful aura return to her shaking body, only this time it was stronger more dangerous, rising from her like fuming flames intent on incinerating anything and everything near her. Wings sprouted from the all ready torn tank top, but instead op Chrystalic one's these were made of ice, blue flames caressing them. Thorny vines encircled her arms blood dripping from her arms as thorns connected with her flesh. Her hair shaded to blue her pigtails disappeared into long loose hair hanging just underneath her behind. Cagalli turned to Athrun her eyes pleading and pain filled, but alas it shaded into and intense red beam, vangs slowly appeared . . . A long whip escalated from her hands covered in vines and ice, Her aura shifted into an inferno of flames and with each step she took scorch marks laced her step the bloodied tear streaks escalating into bloodies rivers down her cheeks.

"Shinn Asuka! For your sins against my people you shall suffer." This time her voice held not 4 beings but many more, the sound echoing sending chills to all but the undead and Shinn. Shinn smirked amused his red daggers piercing in excitement.

"You may commence now." Shinn motion his hands for the groups to start attacking.

Stellar's group dispersed first. Cagalli stood her ground staring at the group. Next Sting's group. Cagalli stared to the other side as well. Lastly the top ranking group, Auel's, Attacked. In one swift movement with the icy vine whip Cagalli took out and entire squad. Sting dashed forward in anger, She'd just destroyed his mate and he did not take kindly to that. Cagalli whipped her wings sending her up above them, the two stronger groups, Auel and Stings', Mashed into one, she glanced a look of disgust upon them before summoning a wolf figure engulfed with Fire, Ice and vines.

"Justice! engulf those threatening your master, rain justice upon those who apposed it!" And with that the beast dashed down. Seconds later the entire squad was destroyed and the wolf faded to sparkling dust.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled up at her.

Cagalli froze as the voice pierced through her. Turning her head to Athrun her eyes softened.

"Calm down." He hushed, slowly she lowered herself to the floor. "That's it, calm down and come over here."

She walked over to him, slowly everything faded from her body as approached. Finally reaching him her wings broke into thousands of glinting dust particles. Her weakened body collapsed into Athrun's awaiting arms.

Shinn glared at the scenario angrily. "You can control her?" He bellowed agitated.

"No, I can't, but she listens for my voice and only reacts to it." Athrun stated.

"That's exactly what I mean ! You can control her!" Shinn yelled angrily his piercing eyes fell on Luna in distaste.

"Like I said I can't control her in the way you think, the only thing I can do is calm her down, but it doesn't work all the time! The longer the state is activated the harder it is to calm her down! She can't be controlled!" Athrun felt like impaling the smug bastard, if only he had something.

"Take them back, I'll deal with them in due time." Shinn ordered.

"As you wish sir."

. . . With Kira . . .

"What is your name?" He asked the pinkette softly.

"Lacus . . . Lacus Clyne." Lacus replied, something about this experiment specimen really intrigued her.

"Pretty name. If you weren't such a monster I would have said you sounded like an Angel." Lacus frowned, Maybe not.

"Don't push your luck!" She barked angrily.

"Sorry." He stated, clearly his sincerity was false and it irritated the pink head heavily.

"The test's about to commence." Lacus stated shortly.

"Boring." Kira stated yawning.

A lighting fast figure flashed towards Kira who merely side-stepped it, round kicking it, the figure flew face first into a wall. Kira dodged as a sword flew towards him missing his chest by a few millimetres. Catching the hilt of the sword skilfully, before the sword disappeared into the darkness crashing in to a wall. Kira skilfully maneuvered the sword back making sure it did not lose momentum in the turn around giving slightly more momentum it sped of towards another figure who was unsuccessful in dodging it, the sword ripping through it's previous beholder.

"I'm sick of these clones they're boring dammit!" Kira growled as he killed another 5 of the figures.

"These are stronger than the previous ones, can't you sense it?" Lacus asked into the mike as she raised a shocked eyebrow.

"I can sense every one of their attacks like all the rest." Kira stated another 2 falling in front of him.

"Fine, I'll give you one mega." Lacus stated.

Another figure suddenly appeared. Kira grinned enthused as the figure dashed with speed ten times that of the other figures.

"Now we're talking." Kira laughed blocking its first attach.

Lacus watched in anticipation, her heart (Which she didn't know she had) rising, embedding it in her throat, choking her. Why was she so scared he'd get hurt? She didn't get this, she had never been this caring about anyone._ 'Stop confusing yourself . . .Someone like you can never be affiliated by someone as good as that. Your useless and a monster. Your father never wanted you so why would he even consider you as a friend? . . . Shut up! . . . Why? You know it's true! He hates you for creating him. He resents even knowing you that's why he always want to talk to you! You're a fragment of entertainment to him! That he hasn't killed you already amazes me! . . Exactly he hasn't killed me yet your right . . . No don't even- . . . He hasn't killed me because he doesn't want to! . . . That's not- . . . Thanks.'_ Lacus smiled deviously, yes he hadn't killed her, instead he'd confide in her all his worries, he thought of her as someone he could trust or else he wouldn't have told her anything.

Lacus stared at the fight again, but was surprised when she saw The mega Clone of his sister already downed.

"Lacus . . . I downed a Mega!" Kira yelled almost childishly.

Lacus opened the door and walked over to the ecstatic guy. "Well done, Your progressing faster than we had first anticipated. At this rate you might even get near specimen 1's strength." Lacus knew that wasn't true, no being in this world was stronger than Athrun and Cagalli even if they had not yet seen Athrun's abilities.

Kira smiled triumphantly. "I get a cookie now right?"

Lacus furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Don't you remember?" Lacus' dumbstruck expression tipped him off immediately. "You promised once I downed my first Mega you'd give me a cookie." Kira pouted disappointedly.

"Your so childish you know that." Lacus snapped, even though she found herself smiling brightly. _'He's awfully cute . . . I'm gonna vomit.'_

"Come on Lacus please!?" Kira was pleading now.

"Very well." Lacus said softly. Laughing as he basically jumped up and down with joy, yes very cute indeed, almost like a toddler in fact.

Lacus walked out followed by the Kira-child.

. . . With Athrun and Cagalli . . .

"You ok?" Athrun asked behind the barricaded wall inside his Cage.

"Fine." Cagalli answered leaning against the bars separating them. Their backs touching briskly through the barred wall.

"You sure."

"For fuck sakes Athrun! For the 20th time YES!" Cagalli was now fuming at his multiple askings.

"Sorry."

Cagalli felt the atmosphere intensify, why the hell is he mad all the sudden? Cagalli's exterior softened again as her mentality reassured her it's just worry. "Athrun?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"What?"

"Why haven't you released yet?" Cagalli asked a little flinch shinning through her voice at his harshness.

"Because I have not seen the need to." Athrun stated simply._ 'Liar! . . .I'm not! . . . Ok, maybe I am, but I can't state that I haven't because nothing has happened to actually put her near death . . . You can tell her that . . .No I can't she'll . . . No she won't . . . Just shut up!'_

"O." Cagalli stated simply.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you." Cagalli's eyes widened slightly, luckily he couldn't see this reaction and for that she was thankful.

"I disappointed you so you don't have to explain." Cagalli replied softly.

"You haven't disappointed me Princess, you could never do that." His voice was soft and gentle like it was before she had change and she missed it.

"Princess?"

"Yes"

"I Love You . . . I always have and I guess I always will." Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Wh-what!?" Her voice was shaky, raspy even as the words slowly sank in.

. . . To be Continued . . .

**Bloody took you long enough Athrun! *Pokes Athrun on chest* . . . "Aren't you the one writing the sorry" *Cocks an eyebrow* . . . "You got a point . . . Shutting up now" *Puts finger on lips and hand on head* . . . "Good Girl." *Smirks sadistically***


	7. 7Forbidden

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Hey! Guess who? Yeah! it's right hehe and I'm awesome lol just kidding heres your next chapter, sorry about spelling guys**

**Disclaimer: . . .**

**Chapter: Forbidden**

_Cagalli felt her body tense before turning to him wide-eyed._

_"I really do love you Cagalli." He stated again slowly a stir of self-concieseness seeped into him._

_"I heard you . . . I just don't . . ." His face dropped fearing the worst and it tugged on a piece of her being thought to be long gone. "I love you too Athrun . . . I'm just scared." She continued softly._

_"Scared of what?" Athrun asked staring at her intently, placing his hand softly on her cheek._

_"That you'd hurt me . . . Hate me . . . Because . . . Because of what I am." Cagalli stated swallowing back the threataning tears._

_"I don't care what you are, and besides, I am one too only diffrence is mine has not been activated yet." Athrun explained softly._

Cagalli oppened her eyes at the sound of a Frantic Athrun calling to her. Her mind still caught in the dream of what happened that day, _'Why do I keep dreaming about it!? It's frustrating . . . Because you really love.'_ And with that statement her head snapped back into reality, rather vioulently. She raised her head slowly. Trying to motion her body to him a scary realization struck her. "Athrun . . . I can't move." Her voice weakenly strained.

It's been a month that they've been here and the torturing still did not let up, Shinn stated he needed to activate Athrun's SEED form and she's the only one he would do that for. But everytime she'd begged him never to give in even at the cost of her life he'd promised her. Lacus had grown tired of the torturing and started to _'Befriend'_ her in some matter of speaking. Lacus started treating her after each session, letting her brother visit in his uncontrolled, _'Normal'_ state, despite how Athrun still doesn't trust her she feels like no matter her faults, Lacus could actually be trusted when not under control. Come to think of it . . . How could it be possible that she was even able to be controlled if she did not have some form of this gene in her as well, yet she showed no sighns of it, neither did any of her _'Energy'_ stated it to be true, but something about her was deffinately off.

"LACUS!" Athrun's voice was histerical.

The pink-headed girl ran swiftly towards them, eyes widening at the sight of Cagalli's limp body. "What's wrong?" She asked despite the obviouse picture spread out infront of her.

"Lacus . . . I- . . . I can't . . . **move!**"Cagalli breathed disstress seizing every part of her _'Humanity'._

Lacus rushed over unlocking the cage gate as fast as her humain body could master. Running towards her Lacus' concearn flashing across every piece of her being. Inspecting her thurowly she sighed in relieve.

"What?" Athrun asked impatiently.

"Just a nerve, I'll tweek it right." Lacus uttered.

A light pink glow formed at Lacus' fingers causeing the poor emerald eye'd dog to gasp at this. Lowering the light to her body Cagalli could feel it's warmth, as it quickly restored her entire body.

"I knew it!" Cagalli exclaimed as she could finally sit upright. "You have some sort of SEED gene in you!"

"Yes, but it is one forbiden to any creature, since my body was the only it connected with." Lacus explined hastily before continueing. "Shinn had forbaid all to know and I was never allowed to use it since it only appeared when I . . . Well basically when I started rebelling against him, or in easier terms of understanding and his direct words _'Turned Good'_."

Cagalli nodded in understanding. Athrun however still found himself dumbstruck by this.

"What are you doing in there!" A voice ecoed towards them.

**Shinn.**

The thought struck them hard. "She couldn't move If I hadden't interfeired she would have lost her ability to release SEED again." Lacus covered earning grateful looks from both captives.

"Is that so?" The figure apeared from the shadows earning a gape from all three.

"Kira!?" Cagalli exclaimed, even though he visited little more than 3 times a week, she'd seen him almost 2 weeks last.

"Yeah unfortunately it's me." Kira stated starring at them. "The torturing has escalated hasn't it?" Kira stated a small glint of irritation and anger flashing through his eyes.

"Kira what are you doing outside your Cell?" Lacus asked fear dead smack on her face, she haddn't seen him in more than just a week.

"O? You don't know?" Kira grinned saticfiedly. "I have been motioned to gaurd these 2." He continued deadpanned.

"What? Your a trusted already? Damn you make short work of things Kira." Lacus stated with a soft smiled, the smile he'd missed so much.

"What's going on!?" Athrun uttered confusion plastered on his entire being.

"Well . . .Kira left on a mission which if done sucessfully would earn him Shinn's trust. Secretly we've been planning a way to get him to be a trusted so we can figure out a weakness and destroy him." Lacus explained making sure her voice was low enough so no one else could hear but loud enough so both Athrun and Cagalli could hear.

"That's dangerouse!" Kira narrowed his eyes at his younger sister, ofcause it would be dangerous! what the hell did she think? It be a damned walk in the park or something.

"We have no other choice. Kira I need to speak with you before you are due to take your post." Lacus said giving him a glace that only he could understand and only Cagalli could somehow pick up on.

"Very well, I'm due in 10 minutes so be quick about it." Kira stated harsly even if his eyes were fluffy soft.

Getting up from next to Cagalli Lacus walked out of the cage, locking the gate behind her again. Together she and Kira walked off into the darkness.

"What just happened?" Athrun asked completely and unterly feeling left in the dark.

The girl smiled as she stared at him. "Those 2 are in love."

. . . With Kira and Lacus . . .

Kira looked at Lacus, a some how hopeful glint in his eye. "Lacus . . . Do you want to talk about what I said before I left?" His voice sounded like a symphony to her aching hart.

"Yes . . ." She fell silent again, taking a deep breath and trying to calm the childish giddy feeling edged inside her. "I . . . I feel the same way, I really do care about you a vast amount, but it can't be called love yet, but they are generally situated in that direction."

Kira smiled pleased. "I'm glad then you won't mind this would you." Lacus was about to talk when Kira captured her lips with his own.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss before smilling charmingly. "Well I have to take my place now . . . Thank you for healing my baby sister."

And again before she could anwser he'd disapeared. Toutching her lips softly, she smiled a slight blush caressing her beautiful face, He's been her first kiss.

. . . With Athrun and Cagalli . . .

"What?" Athrun asked now even more dumbstruck.

"Yes, they have affections t'wards each other, It's kind of romantic actually . . ." Cagalli stated dreamily.

"It's wrong! Forbidden even, much like that power of her's." Athrun earned a harsh look fom Cagalli causing him to immediatly shut his yap before he'd reget it.

"What are you 2 talking about?" Kira asked steapping out of the darkness. "Couples arguement?" A sadistic grin plastered his handsome features.

Cagalli blushed. "Not really more like a . . . Comman disagreemant on romantic."

Kira frowned deeply. "You guys didn't . . . Behave innapropriatly while you wre still in Orb have you?"

Now Athrun flashed glowing red. "No! I would never toutch her in that way ! She's like a little sister to me!"

"Wait . . You 2 aren't together?" Kira asked clearly confused.

"No She's like a sister to me I would never even consider the thought!" Athrun exclaimed, instantly reggeting those words t the sight of Cagalli's saddned expression.

"Yeah, He's practically a brother to me, it be like dateing you." Cagalli sated refusing to look at Kira since she knew he would see the unshed tears threatening to betray her words.

"O . . ." Kira stated shortly, clearly deep in thought. "I must have misread the signals."

Athrun nodded, as his eyes fell on Cagalli quickly before looking away completely.

"Cagalli . . . Shinn said he wants to see you and Athrun tomorrow so please be warry that he might pop up at any second." Kira stated as he turned around starting to walk off.

"Aren't you suppouse to be gaurding us?" Athrun asked at Kira's disapearing Back.

"Yeah, but I'm bored with this already and it's not like you can go anywhere anyway, seen any of the cloacks staying around longer than a few seconds?" And with that he was comepletely from their view as he headed back to his Cell yawning.

"Cagalli?" Athurn asked his voice soft at the shivering figure in the cage next to him.

"What?" Her voice craking softly as she felt the tears suddenly slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . . I didn't-" Athrun's voice was cut off.

"Just forget about it . . ." She got up slowly as she walked to the back of the Cage, sitting in the conrner farthest from him.

Athrun saw the glinting tear streeks as she had past him. His hart felt heavy and painful, He'd done it again! He hurt her again! Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Why did he always say things that hurt her? _'IDIOT! . . . Thanks I know that already . . . You literally just say you guys will never be together no matter what . . . I know that, but I didn't mean it like that! . . . Sure could have fooled me, this time it's your mess and I won't give you an anwser.'_

"Cagalli?"

"Leave me alone please." Her voice qwivered earning an even heavier ach in Athrun's heart. "Just . . . Just stop acting like you care since you see yourself as my brother, maybe you should start acting like one . . . and not . . . and not. . ." Cagalli's voice failed as a sob serged through her entire body.

Athrun's eyes widened, he was completely at a loss, no matter what he said she would not listen to him. Where's Kira when you need him?

. . . With Lacus . . .

_'What am I doing!? . . . Something I would never have done. Ever since that speciman turned up you've been forcing me out, you're weak as it is, and you innocent goodness weakens you even more! . . . Like you would know weakness? You never allowed me to feel anything and look where that got us! We can't even make our own disition! We are pawns in a flawed plan! If any of our hybrids lost control they'd kill anyone and everyone! Don't fool yourself in acting like you know what weakness is! Emotions are what keep us grounded! No matter what you may think I will not distroy my own emotions to jsut be destroyed by your stupidity!'_ Lacus stared up as she made her final choice, She'd save her friends and Kira even at the cost of her own life. A beaming red glint shuddred from her sapphire eyes as she willingly activated her SEED form.

"What are you doi-." The cloacked was cut off as it's entire body faded to ash.

"Lacus stop!" Kira grabbed her shoulders before she fully activated it. Eyes widening in realization she slowly despersed her form. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I don't know . . . It activated by itself." Lacus stated shaking her head slowly.

"What do you mean? You told me it has never activated before no matter what you tried, yet you could still access it's power." Kira's confused voice shuddered slightly, his eyes widening slightly, What is going on!

"It just activated . . . After I choose to stay at your side. Protecting you, Cagalli and Athrun was all I decided to do." Realization sudenly struck both in the face.

Cagalli's activation was brought on by choocing to let go of her emotions, to take revenge on those who hurt the people she cared about, Thus her form was brought on **Justice**. Kira's was brought on by the suffering of pain, Thus his form was brought on **Redemtion**. Now Lacus' was brought on, but something completely diffrent from what they'd expected, **Protection**. The only one they did not know yet was Athrun's.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lacus finally voiced out breaking the momentary silence.

"If Athrun's is what I think it is . . . This could all go South." Kira anwsered following her train of thought.

"The only one safe would be . . ." Lacus died down as Kira completed her sentence quickly.

"Cagalli."

. . . To be Continued . . .


	8. The Cure8

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Here's the nxt chapter guys, My spelling checker Is out of order Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: *glares daggers* "BUZZ OFF to chapter 1" *LaugHs mainiatically***

**Chapter: The Cure.**

Cagalli stared at the Pink-headed girl infront of her, dumbstruck. "What do you mean a cure?"

"Well, I found a way that could maybe turn Kira back to normal." Lacus explained softly.

"Why only Kira!? Why not us?" Athrun asked not likeing the facts of the explination.

"Because he's not a first generation, and we are!" Athrun's eyes widened, as Cagalli suddenly made herself heard.

"How'd you know that?" Lacus asked aperantly just as shocked at her sudden insight.

"Because you created Kira so you'd be the only one to actually be able to figure out a Cure for those you created. We all were created by Lacus and your father, thus the only way we can be cured is by them creating it." Cagalli shruged, apperantly she now has confused herself in the whole prossess.

"Cagalli, you don't know do you?" Lacus' voice was low.

"Lacus . . . Don't!" Athrun hissed dangerousely.

"Tell me please."

"Your father was one of the scientist's that created us." Lacus sighed.

"Cagalli?"

"That's why he was killed wasn't it?" Cagalli asked calmly.

"Yes." Lacus stated softly.

"Cagalli?"

"I'm ok, I had a feeling." Cagalli smiled up at Lacus. "Please continue."

"Anyway, it might not get us the results we want but it's better than nothing." Lacus explained. _'What's going on!? . . . Shut up and continue we have to prevent Justice from comeing out, if she does she'll kill everyone . . . How do you know that? . . . She almost killed everyone in the research lab.'_ Lacus snapped back when Cagalli's voice rang up.

"Could he die?" Cagalli asked conserned.

"Maybe, but if he did I could, in some matter of saying, heal him . . .." Lacus continued.

"You mean revive him? Are you seriouse!?" Athrun's voice soared to the 2 girls sceptically.

"Yes . . . But Cagalli, this is still your choice." Lacus deadpanned, sending irritation chills up Athrun's spine.

"Do it." Cagalli stated her last words before turning away.

"What?"

"Athrun shut up! Be the brother and do keep your bloody trap shut! This is my decition, now deal with it"

"What do you mean Brother?" Lacus asked confused.

"He told Kira he'd never be with someone that's like his sister." Cagalli explained.

"But wasn't he the one who stated he loved you and would never let anything get in the way of that?" Lacus asked recalling their confesion to each other a month earlier.

"Wait . . .How do you even know about that?" Athrun asked cutting in.

"I was on my way here when I heard your discusion."Lacus shrugged, like it was the most obviouse thing in the world. "That and I talked to Cagalli."

"It doesn't matter Lacus, I'm tired please leave now, you need to get started as soon as possible please." Cagalli stated before finding a corner to relax in.

Lacus nodded before heading off, leaving a distraught Athrun and now _'Sleeping'_ Cagalli.

. . . With Kira . . .

Kira stared at Lacus as she slipped into his Cell. "Your gonna get caught som day you know that?" Kira asked with a smirk as his girlfriend crossed over to him.

"Maybe, but they won't do anything about it." She stated sarcastically staring down at him in the spot he sat.

Kira laughed shortly before pulling her onto his lap giving her a light, butterfly kiss in the neck.

"You really need to sneak in more." Kira stated softly into her ear as he held her across her small waist.

"Where's the fun in that?" She smiled softly.

"Well . . . " Kira started but since he didn't find a solidifiad reason, he didn't confused.

Lacus giggled giddily, before she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Now I kind of have work to do so I have to go now." Lacus sighed softly, and Kira frowned.

"Very well." Kira said releasing her unwillingly. "But you have to kiss me first."

Lacus smiled softly before she moved closer closing her eyes. Kira kissed her passionatly before allowing her to leave with a disapointed sigh.

"This sucks."

. . . With Lacus . . .

Lacus sighed lightly as she headed to the research room. Her feet hasting the nearer she got to it. _'I hope this works . . . You and me both . . . Since when do you care? . . . Since I decided that ylu are right . . . Protection you really are confusing you know that? . . . If you think I'm bad you should hear Redemption, His a douch bag . . . Hey! . . . I said Redemption not Kira . . . Protection? . . . Yes? . . . Your a loat cause you know that? . . . Yeah.'_ Finally reaching the door she racked it open.

"Well, Doctor Lacus, What's the matter?" A white cloacked reasearcher asked cocking his head to the side in confution.

"I may be able to strenghten Speciman 642." Lacus' lie flew across to him unnoticed.

"Very well where do we start?" He asked walking over to her intreeged.

"Here." Lacus took a paper from the desk giving it to him.

"Very well ma'am, let's get started."

. . . With Cagalli and Athrun (4 days later- Saturday) . . .

Cagalli sat in the farthest corner from Athrun as she possibly could a very irritated look caressing her features. _'Justice? . . . Yes, that's what they call me, what do you need assistance with? . . . Why is he sutch a dick? . . . Well maybe it's because you misunderstood . . . No I didn't, he cleary stated what he meant . . . Have you even asked him yet? . . . No I don't want to talk to him . . . That's not fair . . . To me it is, anyway moving on . . . If your Justice, who's Kira and Lacus . . . Kira is Redemption an Lacus if I remember correctly is Protection . . . Athrun? . . . He has not been activated yet, thus I don't know, neither does he. I don't even think his voice even know's it's not his subcontion but his SEED . . . It's weird that we can actually talk to you . . . Not truely, we are you but we are someone else as well, We SEED bind to those who are like us. We have our own minds, but we act more alike the ones we bond with. . . Do you guys have, you know, Partners? . . . Yes, but it's something our creators unconsiousely programmed into us. . . Who are you partnered with? . . . I don't know, my partner has not yet revieled itself to me . . . And Redemption's? . . . That's an easy one, I'm sure you have notticed aswell. . . Your talking about Lacus aren't you? . . . Yes . . . So Redemption and Protection. That's kind of weird those are completely diffrent from each other . . . Exactlly . . . You know that's completely confusing right? . . . Yes I am unfortunately aware of it, But you should talk to Athrun or else I will. . . Fine.'_

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked cursing her inner mentality.

"Yes?" Athrun asked now looking at her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Cagalli's voice softened a little.

"About?" Athrun asked raising an eyebrow suspiciousely.

"The things you said to Kira." Cagalli sighed softly, she hated talking about this.

"Very well." Athrun asked, something in him did not like this though.

Cagalli got out of her corner. Drifting across the floor towards him.

"Why did you say that?" Cagalli saked forwardly.

"Because I was . . . No, actually I don't know either. I can try excuse my behaviour, but I don't know . . ." Cagalli's gaze driffted to the floor painfully. "Yet all I do know is that . . . I never meant to say it." He placed a finger beneath her chin, softly lifting her head so she could face him.

Cagalli's eyes needled with tears again before she slowly returned an anwser. "Why does it hurt?"

Athrun's emeralds softened as he stared at her. "Because I have once again Dissapointe you." Athrun sighed softly before continueing. "I'm sorry Princess. Maybe I was just scared Kira would not approve, I can't lose you."

Cagalli stared at him dumbstruck. What did he just say? "What do you mean?"

"It means I love you to much to not be able to have you in my life and to not be able to give my all to you."

. . . With Lacus . . .

"Ma'am I think it's ready" The white cloacked Researcher stated.

"That's good."

"Ma'am . . . " He hesated as Lacus' saphire's connected with him.

"What's on your mind?" Lacus asked tiredly.

"Are you sure it's correct, I mean it only took 4 days."

Lacus smiled softly. "I'm sure. We haven't slept since Tuesday and I made sure to have everything ready and worked out so I know it's perfect even if it was created in a consideraly short amount of time."

Semingly more relaxed the researcher noded. Lacus got up taking the serynge from his hand before she left the room again. Closing the door behind her she headed down the hall. Mayking a few turns she reached his Cell.

"Kira?" She whispred softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

Lacus laughed softly, it was kind of a stupid question since she normally didn't ask. Slipping in she hid the syringe behind her back. Kira stepped towards her giving her a quick kiss.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Kira asked softly.

"It's . . ." Lavus sighed. "A Cure."

Before Kira could say something she quickly injected it into him.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked angered.

"You would've objected." Lacus stated softly.

Kira backed away softly his body flamed inside. "What's happeneing?"

Lacus stared at him consern deeply embedded in every part of her being. Slowly Kira fell to his knees his whole body suddenly felt weakened, drained from any and all power.

"I can't hear them anymore!" Kira exclaimed pained.

"What do you mean, you can't hear Redemtion?" Lacus asked hopeful.

"No, Shinn and Luna, Redemption is still there." Lacus' eyes widened.

"You mean your still . . . So only your connection has been severed? . . .You can't be controlled anymore?" Lacus' eyes widened even more as she stared at the kneeling man infront of her.

. . . With Athrun and Cagalli . . .

Cagalli stared at Athrun intently, her tears finally finding their way out of their prison. Athrun smiled slightly as he whiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying? I just told you I love you, I didn't die or anything, yet." Athrun teased lightly, earning a mufled laughed.

"You better not die if you know what's good for you." Cagalli joked back smiling lightly.

"Kira, you know even when you hide I still know where you are." Athrun stated staring away from Cagalli.

"You knew yet you continued?" Kira asked a smirk spread across his face as he leaned against the wall.

"O, can you blame me? You knew even before this all happened." Athurn smirked as well.

"What!?" Cagalli blushed deeply avoiding her brother's gaze.

"Yeah he was in love with you ever since you turned 13, but he could not figure it out until now. She also, but her feelings came when she took care of you after your perants died." Kira stated smiling.

Cagalli's eyes widened slightly and her blush deepened.

"O, why I came here . . . I convinced Shinn so you can share a Cage." Kira continued. "One more thing, The Cure Lacus mentioned, did not do what we expected."

"Yes, Instead of cureing him it severed his connections to Luna and Shinn . . . " Lacus stepped out from behind Kira taking a stand next to him.

"Connections? What the fuck does that mean!?" Athrun asked his own confusion now soaring.

"It me-" Lacus was quickly cut of by Cagalli.

"Cagalli?"

Turning to Cagalli Kira and Lacus' eyes widened. Cagali's eyes glisened red. Her wings materrialized. Her aura slowly starting to surround her. Bloodied tear streeks reappeared once again.

"Athurn . . . What's . . . Going . . . On?" Cagalli's voice dementioned slowly reverting to a 4 person voice.

"Lacus, Kira open the gate now!" Athurn yelled as Cagalli's contios finally lost against the SEED.

Lacus pulled open Athrun's gate while Kira was busy unlocking Cagalli's. Running at full speed Athrun entered her cage arms wide.

"Justice stop!" Athrun's voce rang densly.

"I'm not going to do anything . . . But I need to ask . . . Redemption . . . Did you really lose the abilty to be controled?" The 4 person voice roared above the rest.

Athrun stared back to Kira. "What does it mean?"

"Justice, why did you activate?" Lacus asked.

"I asked Justice to." Kira anwsered.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked staring at Kira confused.

"You see . . . Even though it has nothing to do with me and Cagalli being twins, Justice and Redemption just so turns out to be siblings, meaning they could commonicate tellepatically, Cagalli doesn't knw how but I do . . . And There was something I needed t ask." Kira explained.

"What do you wish of me Redemption?" Justice asked starring at him.

"Cagalli's nightmare's . . ." Kira started earning a confused look from Athrun. "They're really going to happen aren't they?"

"Yes, but some of them have played out diffrently." Justice continued starring at Athrun.

"She saw me get taken away . . . ." Athurn stated.

"Yes, But instead we all got captured. You see ever since she'd been activated you've changed whatever she saw." Justice's voice was sharp causing a flinch from the others on the room.

"What does that mean?" Kira asked staring at Justice confused.

"It means Athrun can control Justice." Lacus made an observation.

. . . To be Continued . . .


	9. 9Athrun's Tears

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Hey guys finally everything's back to normal hehe. . . Here's the next chapter hehe =P . . . Spelling still sucks though hehe love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: *Nykie-sama Cries* "Will you guys please stop asking the cry baby to give a disclaimer, she's getting a pain in the ass!" *Athrun growls at the cry baby***

**Chapter: Athrun's tears.**

The eerily sound of a gunshot hummed though the air. Suffocating all who heard it. The skies grayed no light or joy or happiness was allowed through. A scream sounded like a banshee it screamed out in anguish . . . Heartbroken, despair . . . A light flashed, and all hell broke lose . . .

. . . 2 days before . . .

Shinn stepped out from the darkness walking slowly, tauntingly towards the dogs now affiliated in one cage. His footsteps were deafening against the hard concrete floor. His ever plastered smirk sadistically curving his lips. Insanity plagued his Ruby orbs. Cagalli felt her body lose control shaking in fear. at the sighed of her fear his sadistic nature curved his lips into an even scarier smirk.

"Athrun . . . " The fear in her voice swept over him propelling him. Stepping protectively between Shinn and Cagalli. His eyes glinting in rage.

"Calm down Mr. Zala, I am merely letting you know, that tomorrow 2 cloaks will be collecting you, taking you to the throne room. I believe one of them delivered the message that I called a meeting with you, am I correct?" Shinn's serpent-voice sent chills up Cagalli's spine. Shinn laughed tauntingly, she really hated this man, for the first time ever she hated someone, wished that he'd die in the most horroristic way.

Athrun stared daggers at him, nodding only slightly. If he had his way he'd drop Shinn without as much as thinking twice. His eyes drilled deeper into Shinn as dagger after dagger flew from his emerald crystals. "Very well then I shall be on my way." Shinn turned on his heal sharply, but paused before darkness could engulf his being. "O, and bring your dancing shoes, it will be quiet the party." He let those taunting words in the air, slicing through both Cagalli and Athrun, laughing as he finally gave the darkness their engulfing dream as he scampered of to his hole.

. . . The following day . . .

The 3 cloaks stepped into the room a dense eeriness settling on the 2 Caged dogs. Slowly the gate swung open, the rusty hinges screaming under the friction. 2 Entered, cuffing the 2 dogs securely, while the third made sure they'd have no escape. Dragging Cagalli and Athrun to their feet they were forced out of the cage. Upon exiting the cage, the third once again closed the screaming gate and locking it, nodding to the others as a signal to leave. . .

Soon They were once again outside, the loamy Castle towering over them like a mask of deception. 2 other cloaks appeared on each side each dragging their own captive. One on Cagalli's side and one on Athrun's.

"Kira . . . Lacus." Cagalli whispered as the moon brightened the 2 captives. Her eyes widened in surprise and horror, _'Why where they here?' _Her voice rang in her head, jet Justice had no answer.

"Shut your trap if you know what's good for you." Cagalli's captor beam death rays at her causing her to flinch under the intense red gaze. Hanging her head in defeat she stared at the floor. 'What_ the hell is going on! This is really scarring me! I hate this feeling! . . . Don't be scared Cagalli, I think he wants to activate Athrun's SEED, I don't know exactly why I think so but it's the first thing that pops into my head . . . But how will they do that? I won't le him change even if it means giving my life. They can't turn him into a monstrosity like me! It's unforgivable . . . Cagalli, calm down, please they will kill us if you don't start calming down . . . Like they can see through me, Yeah right.'_ Justice fell silent again, seeing as this argument would clearly amount to absolutely nothing. s they entered into the familiar hall, Cagalli felt her fear attacking her head on again. Swiftly the crossed the floor to the throne room where Shinn sat in the dark. Eyes closed as he always had them when in the dark.

"Sir we brought them." The head cloaked stated and vanished into thin air, like some sort of ghostly being.

"What is this about Shinn Azuka?" Athrun's voice bellowed dangerously across the room, His irritation level clearly stated by his tone of voice.

"Mind your manners mr. Zala, or shall I be needing to teach you some?" Shinn exclaimed. Athrun sighed shaking his head and muttering something sounding between a 'Fuck you' and a 'Sorry'. " . . . All will be revealed in time . . .Now Cagalli?" SILENCE. "Cagalli!" She flinched at the booming sound of his voice, covering her ears she uttered a soft but hear able 'yes'.

"Do you know who killed Uzumi?" Cagalli's eyes widened slightly, how'd he even know who killed her father, how'd he know her father was even killed, the only ones allowed to know was, Athrun, Kira and herself . . . How the hell did he come upon this information!?.

"Where the hell did that come from." Cagalli spat angrily.

"Answer the question!" He raised his voice slightly.

"I don't know I didn't see them." She replied a sudden weakened feeling be falling her.

"Would you like to know?" Shinn asked the amusement in his voice finding an outlet in his eyes and face.

"Yes." She whispered barely hear able.

"Very well I'll tell you, but only after you get mr. Zala here to activate his SEED." Shinn pointed at Athrun smiling sadistically.

"No!" Cagalli yelled, her voice echoing through the empty darkness.

"What did you say?" His voice was deathly, spewing poison in hopes of it affecting her judgement.

"I said No!" Cagalli shakily raised to her feet her eyes staining with disgust, and rage. "I will no turn him into a monster! I will not turn him into what we were forced to become! You will have to kill me and even then I will not help you! You can not control me!" Shinn could eel the rage now spilling from every pore in his body. "I will never help! And even if I knew how, which I don't, I would die before helping you."

"You dare take that tone of voice with me? I am your king I-" Shinn was cut off by Cagalli as she raised her fearless voice once again.

"Your not worth SHIT! You will never be King! I know this was my choice, but"

"Cagalli don't!" Kira's voice was harsh.

"I will not let you destroy my Kingdom! I am the rightful Heir to the throne! I am Cagalli Yula Athha daughter of the Late King Uzumi!" Her voice soared above everybody, flushing out Kira words completely.

"You are a nuisance." Shinn boomed again quieting Cagalli.

"You are weak!" Cagalli Yelled deathly.

Shinn opened his beaming eyes, paralysation sweeping over everyone in the room. A deciding gaze fell on the blond-haired nuisance.

"You said you would die before helping me?" Shinn asked dangerously as he closed his beaming eyes again.

"Yes I woul-" The eerily sound of a gunshot hummed though the air. Cagalli's eyes widened staring down at the gaping hole pierced through her abdomen. Curling her arms around it as to try to stop anything from falling out, she fell to her knees. Blood spewed out her mouth as all colour started leaving her. She could heard a faint voice calling to her, Yes Athrun's voice. But she could not see him, her vision blurred. Falling backwards her vision turned pitch black. All colour leaving her eyes.

. . . Cagalli's POV . . .

I stared down at the hole now dug trough my abdomen. I could swear it wasn't there a second ago. Grabbing at my hips I tried covering it. My hearing slowly deafened as I sank down to my knees. I couldn't keep myself upright anymore, all life enter has started draining from me. "Athrun! Help!" My voice echoed through my own mind but did not leave my mouth. I could still hear him, far away he was calling to me, yet I did not know from where. My vision had started to blur. I could feel the gravity of earth pulling me down, as my head hit the tiled floor my vision had disappeared and my hearing and finally my whole being.

. . . Athrun's POV . . .

I stared at her in frantic terror. "CAGALLI!" I called out receiving absolutely no answer. "CAGALLI!" My voice had started to quiver, over and over again I called to her, yet no answer came over her lips. I watched her fall to her knees, my eyes burned as the tears pierced them. "CAGALLI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! GODDAMIT! YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME PLEASE!" I cried tears now freely falling. Her body doubled back, she fell back her open, shock eyes carving into my very being. I sat and watched as the life drained from her eyes. Helplessly I stared on my body shook as sob after sob attacked my body. "AAAAARARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

. . . Kira's POV . . .

A sudden feeling of emptiness pierced my soul. My head started pounding as I could feel a piece of my very soul slip out of my possession. My voice clogged over, I could feeling my very breath waning from underneath me. Tears streaming down my face in violent gusts. I lost her, my sister . . . My baby sister, died before my very eyes . . . I failed her, I failed My Mother, Her Father, Lacus . . . And I failed Athrun. I passed out as The last of her Life finally drained. I saw flashes of her smiling face when we were younger, I saw my mother's crying face as she pointed an accusing finger at me, "You promised to look after her!" Her voice made me whimper, but I had no voice person after person hated me for my lack of protection, Athrun's face flashed in front of me, tears stained his cheeks, his eyes were empty. "You did this to me." Another flash and he was hanging. "Kira . . . " "Sis!" "Kira . . . Be strong." "How!? I lost You! I'm s-so s-s-sorry Cagalli!" "Kira I'm ok, let me go." Her voice drifted away from me first to memory, then dream, then Nothing.

. . . Lacus' POV . . .

My eyes burned as tears found their way down my cheeks. "Cagalli!" I cried out, but it was is all my fault, If I hadn't . . . If I hadn't . . . My body shook violently. Kira collapsed next to me and before I knew It Everything around me was black as night. . . .

. . . No POV . . .

Athrun's screams shook through the entire palace. His eyes darkened vividly, a green aura encircled him, a dragon tattoo had started to appear around his right arm, it curled and moved as it started sticking. His eyes shaded a piercing red. Large K-9's appeared. His hair lengthened turning an even darker blue. His cuffs crumbled from his wrists. Snakes slithered around his feet. A dragon made of aura slithered around the intensifying aura. A sword ripped through the flesh of his untattoo'd arm. The hilt of the sword snaked up his arm imbedding itself firmly into the flesh. Wings erupted from his back, large reptilian wings.

"You will regret ever touching Her!" His voice echoed in unimaginable dimensions.

Shinn hissed as he opened his eyes once again. Athrun froze once again. Forcing his aura to roar up. A flash of green blinded Shinn. Athrun's body was now a mear silhouette, the only sign of it being a somewhat human was its piercing red eyes, in the dense green flames the dragon's eyes beamed one Green and one Blue. Shinn felt his body shake in fear. The earth underneath Athrun's foot cracked as he stepped closer and closer to the cowering king. Luna appeared out of the dark jumping at him violently, but before she got near the dragon turned to her as its eyes flashed. Starring at her hand she started solidifying. First her hands, then her arms, her body and finally her head. A crack screamed through the room as her solid body started to crumble into nothing but millions of tiny dust particles.

In one swift movement Athrun's blade slash through Shinn, bones cracking, flesh ripping and Blood spewing, drenching Athrun in his victim's blood. Slowly the aura despatched and he normalized. Turning to Cagalli he ran to her. falling to his knees next to her lifeless body. He racked her off the ground and into his arms. Tears falling down his cheek as he laid his forehead onto hers. "Cagalli . . . I'm . . . I'm so sorry . . . This is all my fault." Athrun's voice cracked. "Cagalli . . . I never told you how much I love you." Athrun continued a gush of breath escaping his quivering lips. "More than the stars glued in the sky, more than the blue plastered in a cloudless day, more than the waters of the ocean . . . More than Life . . . Cagalli . . . You were all I ever lived for . . . What can I do now? . . . Your gone . . ." Finally his voice failed him and he cracked tears trickled from his cheeks onto her face.

Lacus woke up her head heavy as she stared at the scene in front of her, Shinn was gashed in half, Luna was gone and Cagalli . . . "Cagalli!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet running over to Athrun. "Cagalli!" She yelled again, she knew yet she did not believe it she couldn't. Tears streaking down her cheeks she tried summoning her powers, over and over again it failed. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. Once again she tried to summon her powers, finally the pink glow rained from her shaking hands. Placing he glow onto Cagalli she forced it to start healing her. The process was slow, taunting them heartlessly. The wound slowly started weaving new tissue. "Athrun lay her down on the floor please." Her voice was soft, scared that she might just break Athrun if she maybe talked to harsh. Slowly, unwillingly he set her down taking her hand he stared at her.

"What about Kira?" Athrun's voice sounded unstably.

"I have to help her first, Kira has only fainted." Lacus stared down at the still gaping wound.

"Why is it taking so long?" Athrun asked again.

"Due to the fatality of the wound it is still going to take a while, First we need to fix the tissue, then the internal organs and then the final touches like remending the bones and so on." Lacus explained her gaze falling to Kira every now and again.

Athrun stared down at her closing her eyes. Gripping her hand tightly he waited.

. . . With Cagalli . . .

Cagalli stared around the bright white room. No exits no nothing, just walls. She could still feel her body thus she was not completely dead, still some of her consciousness remained there, yet it was too little to be detected or described as life. Sitting down on the white floor Cagalli stared at the emptiness in front of her. There was absolutely nothing yet the were a lot, complete light yet absolute darkness. Cagalli stared at her hands with unfamiliar eyes. This no longer felt like her soul and it scared her. She could feel something dragging her away from this warmth and she fought against it. A voice drifted to her. "Athrun?" She whispered as once again something pulled her, but this time she got up following the direction in which her soul was being pulled. She stopped in front of a huge hole. Glancing back she sighed, before stepping into the void hole. . .

. . . In the throne room . . .

Lacus could see the very last of the patching completing.

Angst started taking her hold of her as the glow disappeared, it's job now finished. Kira moved slightly coughing slightly. Lacus' eyes widened as she rushed over to his side.

"Kira!" Her panic voice drifted to him.

"Lacus where's Cagalli?" He asked staring at her.

Lacus placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I healed her but I don't know if the reviving has worked." Lacus' eyes fell to the ground again.

Kira sat up staring at her his gaze soft. "Lacus . . .It'll be fine I'm sure." He whispered softly to her.

Blinking back tears she stared at him. Smiling reassuringly he pulled her into his embrace. Lacus couldn't hold back anymore, her tears fell freely sobs shaking her entire body. Kira pulled her closer to him.

"It's been almost an hour . . . W-why h-hasn't she woken up yet?" Lacus whispered against his chest as soft sobs made shudders in her words.

"Maybe it just takes a while." Kira whispered back. Running his hair through her hair he slightly rocked back and forth 'sshhh'ing her.

Athrun stared down at the still soulless corpse in front of him. His hands tightened around hers. His heart still stuck in his throat. _'What if it didn't work? What if it was too late? I don't want to lose her! I can't. . . Calm down, just relax, don't think like that . . . Easier said than done . . . Why no focus on all the good times? Try to take your mind off a little bit . . . Are you fucked? I can't do that! She's the one I love! . . . Exactly, that would make the best memories flow freely.'_ Athrun sighed trying hard to concentrate on their best memories. Forcing himself to remember every last bit of the memories.

1 hour past

Then 2 hours

Then 3

4

5

Athrun calmed down completely. Somehow he convinced himself, that She'd come back, come back for him no matter what. He finally release his breath. More of their best times together as kids, teens and grown ups made their appearance in his memories. The sighed of her smile, the sparkling of her Amber eyes, everything about her flashed before her warming his iced over heart. She would return to him, if not, he'd go to her, but no matter what they will be together.

Cagalli's hand tightened on Athrun's. His eyes widened slightly. Her lips quivered. Her eyes snapped open intensively.

"Athrun?"

. . . To be Continued . . .

**Nykie-sama: This chapter kinda freaked me out at the end. How dare you almost die Cagalli! *Points at Cagalli***

**Cagalli: Shinn did it!**

**Shinn: You forced my hand. If you ask me this was all Lacus' fault!**

**Lacus: It wasn't me ! It was Kira ! If he didn't let me fall in love with him this wouldn't have happened!**

**Kira: How dare you It wasn't me! It was Athrun's fault for not keeping an eye on Cagalli like he should have!**

**Athrun: You know not to burst your bubble, but isn't Nykie the one writing this story.**

**Nykie-sama: Sh!t . . . Hey guys . . . Erm . . . I have an . . . Appointment with . . . One of my other stories . . . BYE *Runs away to the universe of Vampire Knight***

**All: Hey get back here! *Runs after her***

**Luna: Well now isn't this something, *Laughs* Let me say goodbye and go help the idiotic writer. *Bows and leaves***

**Nykie-sama: Please please please REVIEW . . . *Pants from all the running* . . . O shit . . . SOMEONE HELP THEIR GONNA KILL ME!**


	10. 10The Return

**The Vamperic tears of a human girl**

**Here's yah last chapter of this book hehe I was completely obsessed with this story and this chapter specifically kept me awake for days on end, so I hope you enjoyed it hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, just the plot is mine oh and the few O.C's that aren't even named hehe.**

**Chapter: The Return.**

Cagalli laughed at the feeling of the sun kissing her paled skin. Smiled at the playful wind tugging on her hair. Finally after A month of captivity the were free.

"Athrun! Can you believe it!? We're free !" Her voice chimed in his ears.

"Yes, finally." He agreed staring at her.

Kira smiled at the scene in front of them. Next to him was Lacus her lips curved into an amazing smile as the wind gave her light kisses. She can barely remember the last time she felt the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair.

. . . At Athrun's apartment . . .

Cagalli hummed softly as she turned the kettle on. Lacus was running a bath and Athrun and Kira were outside chatting. Her family felt whole again.

_FLICK_

Taking the kettle out of its holster she poured hot water into all 4 cups.

"Coffee's ready!" Cagalli yelled taking her and Lacus' cups to the bathroom.

"Lacus open up it's me." She whispered to the closed-door.

Lacus opened it swiftly letting Cagalli in and closed the door behind her. "Thanks." She smiled taking the cup from Cagalli's hand.

"Lacus I'm just quickly going to get my cloths so I can take a shower while you're in the tub." Cagalli put the cup on the zinc and zoomed out the door. _'Cagalli . . . What are we going to do with you.'_ Lacus laughed behind her hand washing the year older girl disappear behind the door.

. . . With the Boys . . .

"Athrun she has to take the throne now don't you?" Kira stated out of the blue staring up at the beautiful sky.

"Yes, but I'll still be there . . . " Athrun's voice thoughtfully drifted off as a thought popped into his head.

"Athrun?"

_Silence_

"Athrun!?" Kira yelled waving his hand in front of Athrun's face.

"What?" Athrun asked as he snapped back into reality.

"Where'd you went?" Kira asked shaking his head.

"What if someone else wants to be with her?" Athrun asked after a minute's silence.

Kira cocked an eyebrow confusedly. "What?" His eyes drilled into Athrun in search of answers.

"Kira." Athrun turned to him, worry imbedded in his eyes. "What If some other rich ass fuckers wants to take her away from me?" Athrun's voice boomed louder than he intended earning a flinch from Kira.

"Then don't let that happen." Kira shrugged at the simplicity of the answer.

"Kira give me your blessing?" Athrun stated long gone in his own cloudy castles.

"What for?"

"To marry your sister."

_SMACK!_

"What the fuck was that for!?" Athrun asked holding his head, preventing it from screwing off.

"Firstly you earned that, Secondly you have my blessing, thirdly that's a warning, fourthly . . . " The list went on and on and actually Athrun could only remember one thing._ 'He gave me his blessing! . . . Calm down! You don't even have a plan yet yet you asked for his blessing! We just returned to the world a few hours ago! . . . Shut Up.'_

. . . A Month Later . . .

Cagalli stood in front of the castle. Today was her coronation as Queen and she feared every aspect of it. Athrun took her hand softly distracting her.

"Calm down Princess, You'll be an amazing Queen I'm sure of it." Athrun kissed her hand in a gentleman's bow, flashing his attractive smile and earning a deep red blush from her.

"Athrun stop acting so . . . Er . . . Silly." She stated pulling her hand away and turning her back to him.

Athrun sighed with a low chuckle. "Cagalli look at me will you?" Placing his hand on her hip turning her around.

Eyes widened he stared at the tears streaming from her Beautiful Amber eyes. "Cagalli what's wrong?"

Cagalli shook her head before running into Athrun's arms with her head buried in his chest. Athrun struggled to stay on balance as he encircled her in his arms protectively. As her body slightly started to shake he tightened his hold on her.

A few moments of silence drifted between them. Slowly her body began to relax. Deming it safe he pulled her away staring at her Reddened Amber Diamonds.

"What's wrong my Princess?" He asked softly, holding her eyes in captivity with his own.

"I'm Scared." Cagalli managed to breath out softly.

"The people will love you Cagalli don't be-"

"I'm not scared of that . . ." She took a breath controlling her emotions as best she could. "I'm scared of never seeing you again . . . Of losing you again." Her voice broke slightly as the thought crossed her mind again.

Athrun's eyes softened pulling Cagalli into a tight embrace. "You will never lose me, I'll always b by your side . . . If You'll let me." He whispered close to her ear.

Staring up she felt her heart jump to her throat. "What do you mean? Ofcause I would allow you."

"Well then you won't mind me doing this would you?" Athrun asked a soft smile teasing his lips.

"Do wh-" Athrun cut her off by his lips capturing hers with his own kissing her passionately.

Cagalli kissed back closing her eyes leaning in to deepen the kiss. She could feel Athrun doing something to her hand but ignored it. Finally breaking the kiss for air she stared at him gently.

Athrun smirked, she hadn't noticed . . . Good. He nodded before disappearing and she rushed into the castle.

. . . Changing Room . . .

"Cags You're late!" Lacus scolded playfully, pointing her finger at Cagalli dramatically.

"Yeah sorry . . . Athrun came to say hi." Cagalli blushed slightly at the thought of the kiss and the promise.

"Cagalli what's that?" Lacus said pointing to her ring-finger.

Cagalli stared down, eyes widening as she lifted her hand staring at the ring. "I Don't know." Cagalli said a sudden smile curving her lips.

"Well don't worry it's probably nothing anyway. " Lacus smiled as she successfully played her part to the T.

Cagalli skewed her head in confusion. A ring surely wasn't nothing. "Come on get dress." Lacus said pushing the confused girl behind the fitting curtain.

Finally out of view Lacus stalked over to the door disappearing behind it as Athrun took her place. Luckily they were finished just when Cagalli got her dress and Kingly cape on.

"Lacus this thing is so damn-" Cagalli stared at Athrun in confusion. "What are you doing here?" She reacted finally.

Athrun Walked over to her taking the ringed hand in his own. He bent down on one knee. Cagalli staring at him in total confusion.

"Princess, Will you be my one and only? My Universe? My life? My everything? Will you be my Wife?" Athrun asked a blush creeping sneakily onto his cheeks.

Cagalli's eyes widened a smile curving her perfect lips. "YESYESYES!" She yelled. Tears of joy pecking at her cheeks as Athrun raised slowly.

"Thank You." Athrun whispered pulling her into a tight embrace followed by an amazing kiss.

"Come on My Princess or else we'll be late." Athrun said softly taking her hand and leading her to the Throne room.

. . . An Hour later . . .

"We here by declare you Queen of Orb." The priest placed the crown on her head before turning to Athrun nodding.

"Athrun Zala You May Now Take Your Stand Next To Our Queen." He said still nodding.

Cagalli cocked her head in confusion as she was joined by her fiancé.

"Very well, do you . . . blah blah blah . . . " Everyone's eyes widened at the priest's strange speaking manner. "You may kissed the bride."

Athrun smiled proudly pulling the still deeply confused Cagalli into a kiss.

The priest smiled softly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." And with that he disappeared out of the throne room.

"Sneaky!" Cagalli exclaimed softly into Athrun's ear, smiling brightly.

"Well what can I say? I'm not very patient." Athrun Chuckled softly as his bride's cheeks heated against his own. "So, my lovely Bride what now." Athrun smiled pulling away from her.

"Now We live." Cagalli said laughing softly turning to her people. "I vow to always look after my people and take care of them." She smiled as the cheers drifted up happily.

. . . THE END . . .

**Damn . . . Hehe I love you guys**


	11. Coming Soon: Preview

_**Book 2: Rebellion Against Vamperics.**_

_PREVIEW_

_"This can't continue! These Hybrids keep flooding onto the city! We must act now or the will exterminate us all!" Yelled a green haired male in front of a riled up crow of humans._

_"I say We Take action now!" Yelled a Pink haired female next to him._

_The crowd roared up in agreement._

_"Nicole, revenge has never been this close." The pink haired female whispered at the green haired male._

_"I couldn't agree more Meer." Nicole said bursting out in maniacal laughter followed by Meer and the roaring of the crowed as the chanted and screeched at the heavens._


End file.
